Just business
by Once-Upon-A-What
Summary: Robin Locksley is a very successfulful businessman who is about to make the deal of his life. But to make this deal he needs someone to be his fiancé. Regina Mills looks like your ordinary girl next door but nothing is what it seems, she is hired to become Mr. Locksley's fiancé. Is it just business or is there more to it. OutlawQueen eventually, terrible at writing summaries..
1. Chapter 1

**1**

"Regina come in." The young brunette took a deep breath and entered the office in which her boss was waiting for her. She had thought about what she did wrong, what had she done to make her client complain. She went over it in her head but couldn't find it. She closed the door behind her and nervously took place across from the older blonde.

"If this is about last night I.." She already wanted to apologize for something she didn't know. "It's not." Mal, her boss, said. Regina sighed relieved and at the same time raised an eyebrow. "Then why did I have to come here at ten in the morning." She had worked till three in the morning and Mal knew it and still planned a meeting at this hour.

"I have a great offer for you." Regina's mood lighten up as she got interested in what her boss had to say. "I'm not sure if you're up for this but the client prefers you." Regina got more and more curious at what was about to come.

"Someone want to hire you to become his fiancé." Regina bursted into laughing. "Mal with all the respect, you know what kind of men make that sort of request.." She had expected Mal to see the humor in this but Mal's face was still as serious as it was before.

"It's not what you think, I've been in contact with this man, well his assistant, for months, I checked him out, I know everything about him and it's safe." She couldn't be serious, why would she even ask something like this? "He's a very successful businessman, he owns half of the town. But he needs someone to stand next to him, to visit all of his business events with." Now her question started to make sense and Regina got curious all over again. "It's not the same as your usual clients, you will have to live with him and go with him whenever he wants you to but besides that you're a free woman."

Regina thought about it, living with a businessman didn't sound that bad, but still living with a complete stranger? "He doesn't want anything more from you, he just needs you to complete the pictures he's sending into the world." Her boss was obviously excited about this client, probably because she would make a lot of money out of it.

"What about my regular clients?" She had a few clients she saw every now and then. "Well he wants you to meet his personal assistant as soon as possible so you two can talk about the details before signing any contracts, you can discuss all the questions you have with his assistant." Regina nodded, already picturing the man inside of her head.

It was probably one of those business man who got so caught up in his work that he didn't care about personal care. Otherwise he would have find himself a fiancé he didn't have to pay for.

"His assistant is here in about an hour, can you meet her then?" Regina thought about it, was she really considering this? Agreeing to become a strangers fiancé, would she have to marry him eventually? What would she tell her family? What if someone found out the truth. "Yes." She answered even though her head was conflicted at just the thought of meeting him. "I knew you would be interested." Mal said smirking at her computer as she wrote something down.

Regina rolled her eyes and stared out of Mal's window, picturing what her life would look like if she agreed to this. Finding herself crazy for even considering it, but still, she could use the money. "I'm gonna get some breakfast, I'll be right back."

When Regina had returned to Mal's office the hour was over. "Oh you must be Regina, it's so nice to meet you." A small brunette stood up from her seat and shook Regina's hand. "I'm Mary-Margaret but you can call me Mary." Regina gave her a polite smile and took place next to her.

After Mal shortly introduced the two to each other she left the room to gave them some privacy. "Should I start?" Mary asked with a bright smile. Regina simply nodded. "So my boss Mr. Locksley is a very successful real estate businessman, he took over his father's company after Mr. Lockley senior passed away. He's currently in negotiations with another company which he wants to take over, it's the biggest deal of his career so far." Regina listened patiently, she never had been into business, quite the opposite actually. Most of her clients where business people and more than the half of them were cheating on their wives.

"And that's where you come into the picture." The brunette continued. "He will be invited to a lot of diners and other social events, showing up alone isn't really good for his imago. Normally he didn't care about his imago but this deal is very important to him and he wants to do everything he can to make this company his." Regina nodded, so far it sounded like a pretty easy job. But still she had lots of questions.

"At this moment that is really all I can say, do you have questions?" The woman said, showing Regina her smile again. "Why do I have to be his fiancé? Why not just his girlfriend." It was obviously a stupid question she it made Mary chuckle. "In his world girlfriends are temporary, showing up with a girlfriend will only harm his imago. He need to show the world that it's something serious." Regina nodded and before she could ask another question Mary already answered it. "We will make it official on all social media platforms, the papers will pick up on it, probably even the local television channels. You can't tell anyone the truth, the only persons that will now about this deal are you, Mr. Locksley, your boss and I." Regina nodded again, already imagining her family's faces when she told them the news.

Instead of letting Regina ask her questions Mary continued with some other practical points. "You will move in with Mr. Locksley, you'll get your own room and bathroom. He will make sure you'll get everything you need. You'll get paid per day, your average hourly rate minus the hours you will be asleep." Regina listened observant, placing all the information she got into her head.

"Your clothing will be in consolation with Mr. Locksley, but you will have a say in it." Regina never really liked to play dress up but imagining all the pretty dresses she would wear woke up her inner child. "What about my regular clients? I have few I see every now and then." Regina asked. "Well since there is a change the press will be following you we can't take the risk." Mary said apologizing with that same smile.

"How long does he need me?" Regina continued her opportunity to ask all her questions. "Until this deal is closed, probably around six months maybe longer." Regina's mouth nearly fell open. "That long?" She asked surprised, slightly shocked. "It is a big company.." Mary hoped she didn't scare Regina, her boss specifically told her he wanted this woman next to him and she wasn't going to ruin that.

"And after those six months?" Regina suddenly wondered. "We make up some story about how you two didn't work out, don't worry about it." Her family was going to hate her if they ever found out. Mary-Margaret looked into her file and suddenly blushed, making Regina wonder what she was about to say. "Mr. Lockley also told me to tell you that he doesn't pay you to have sex with him." She stuttered, making Regina chuckle, she obviously wasn't use to talk about sex. "So I'll just be his fiancé and show the world how happy we are?" Mary's smile returned. "Yes exactly, what do you say?"

Regina thought for a moment, obviously she needed more time to think about this but it didn't sound that bad, still she had a few demands. "I need to think about it and I also want to meet Mr. Locksley before I sign any contract." She said serious. Mary thought about it. "Mr. Locksley doesn't have time for that, how about you get one week after you sign the contract to decide if you want it or not?" She new her boss wouldn't agree with that suggestion, but he also told her that he wanted her to fix this and so she did. Besides that, she already new that her boss and Regina would make quite the lovely couple. Regina nodded again, slightly proud she got a say in this.

"Can you give me your answer next week? The first dinner is planned short after that, he'd like you to go with him." Mary had closed her file and looked at Regina. "Yes I can, do you need my number or.." Mary interrupted her shaking her head. "I already have your number." Of course she did, she probably knew more about Regina than she did herself.

After Mary said goodbye Mal entered her office again. "So what do you think?" Regina laughed when she saw Mal's smirk. "I think I'm crazy for even considering this.." Now Mal was the one that was laughing. "Why, you'll make a lot of money, you can get big on social media if you want to, you'll get to live in some sort of palace." That was exactly why, it sounded like a dream, every escort's dream and she didn't even had to sleep with him. "It feels like there is something she's not telling me, like he's very old or unattractive or.." Mal didn't give her the change to go on. "You don't know who Robin Locksley is?" So he had a first name, Regina thought. "He's in the top ten of most wanted bachelors of this moment."

This time Regina's mouth did fell open. Mal typed something on her computer and then turned the screen to show her a picture of him. He was definitely not old, or unattractive, quite the opposite. This man was smoking hot, everything she hoped clients would be, being his fiancé, well fake fiancé didn't sound as a crazy plan anymore. "To bad he doesn't want to have sex with you right?" Regina rolled her eyes as she kept staring at his picture and told her boss to shut her mouth.

"Why don't you go home? Think about it, because no matter how perfect it sounds you still have to live a life that isn't yours, remember that." Regina knew Mal would earn a lot of money with this deal and still she cared for Regina, like always. "I will thank you."

That night Regina was having dinner with her parents. As she helped her father to set the table she really hoped her sister Zelena and her husband wouldn't be coming. But when her mother told them dinner was ready the doorbell rang and Regina already knew this was going to be a long night.

"Regina little sis so nice to see you." The redhead embraced her sister over excited before she went to their mother. Her husband Archie gave her a polite kiss on her cheek and followed his wife, as he always did, into the kitchen.

"This tastes wonderful mommy." Zelena said as she had her first bite. Regina rolled her eyes, always pleasing their mother, always being the perfect daughter. Married to one of the most successful psychologist in town, while she herself runs an even more successful jewelry store.

"How are things at the callcenter Gina?" Her sister asked. She hated it when her sister called her that and Zelena knew it. Also she always asked about the callcenter, just to humiliate her career. If they just knew she worked as an escort instead. "It's great really, tell me about your shop, how is it going?" She quickly returned the question so that her sister could fill the next twenty minutes talking about herself.

Regina had wanted to tell her family about her real work. Mostly just to see Zelena's and her mother's face. But her father was holding her back, he would be so disappointed in her, she couldn't bare the feeling of him looking differently at her. But what she would give to shut Zelena up once and for all.

"When are you gonna marry sis?" Regina almost chocked on her chicken as her sister randomly asked her that. "Yes Regina have you met someone yet? You know Leopold's offer still stands." Her mother mixes into the conversation. Just the thought of marrying Leopold makes her nauseous. Leopold was a old partner of her mothers law firm, he was older than her father but the amount of money he owned made that her mother found him to be a perfect husband for her.

"I will think about marrying someone after I found someone." Regina said, making her father smile a little. "And no mother that someone will not be Leopold." Now Archie was smiling too. If they only knew there would be a possibility of her being engaged next week, if they only knew.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

"I'll check up on you once a week and when something is wrong call me." Mal said as she personally drove Regina to her new home. "Mal I think I can handle myself." Mal sighed. "I know you can but as good as he looks, everyone has a crazy side." Mal always had been protecting over Regina, always checking up on her after she spend the night with specific clients, and now she even drove her to her new temporary home, while their were plenty of drivers available to get that job done.

"If he goes crazy, which I doubt, I'll call you." She comforted her friend. "What did you tell your parents?" Regina swallowed. "I didn't tell them anything, I can still cancel all this after a week, so until it's certain that I'm going to be his fiancé I won't tell them." She knew she had to tell them eventually, the chance she signed the contract after this week was pretty big. She just wasn't ready for their reactions.

"Here it is." Mal said after she stilled the car in front of a large gate. The house behind his was huge, immense, their where several cars parked before the house and their were also a few people standing outside of the house.

Without saying anything else they got out of the car. She recognized Mary-Margaret standing next to the three people that were obviously waiting for her arrival. "Regina, so good to see you again." At Regina's surprise the short brunette wrapped her arms around her. "Oh hey good to see you to." Regina said slightly overwhelmed by the sudden contact.

"I'd like you to meet a few people." Mary continued as Regina looked around the property, searching for Mr. Locksley. "This is Mrs Lukas, but we all call her Granny. She'll makes sure you get the best food you've ever tasted." Regina politely shook the woman's hand as she smiled at her. "This is Ruby her granddaughter, she'll keep this house as clean as possible and she helps Mrs. Lukas around." Regina again introduced herself by shaking her hand. "At your service." Ruby smiled brightly. "And last but definitely not least we have August Booth, the butler of the residence." For the last time she handed someone her hand. "A pleasure to finally meet you."

His comment got her confused and she quickly looked at Mary who just nodded and so she smiled at him and tolled him the same. After that she said goodbye to Mal, hugging her tight, unsure of how her life would be these next couple of months.

After Mal left everything went in high speed modus. August got her bags and brought them to her room, Mrs. Lukas or Granny offered to make lunch for her and Ruby was certain to get to know everything about her by asking about a million questions.

"Ruby why don't you gave Ms. Mills some time to settle down." Mary said in a slightly stern tone, to Regina's surprise it worked and the girl left the room, leaving Regina and Mary sitting at a coffee table in a giant room with more space than furniture.

"They don't know about the deal?" Regina whispered, afraid someone would overhear them. "No I told you just you Mal and Mr. Locksley." Regina nodded, wondering what and how much he had told about her. "And where is Mr. Locksley himself?" She asked another question, finding it rather strange he wasn't present when she had arrived.

"He'll meet you at dinner tonight, he said he looked forward to it and hoped you would make yourself at home." She nodded again, taking in the giant white room she was sitting in. "So what do you think?" Mary asked with a even bigger smile than she had before. "It's a bit overwhelming, surreal even. But I think I can get used to this."

After Mary-Margaret gave her the grand tour Regina ended up in her bedroom, it was bigger than her entire apartment and she wondered why Mr. Locksley would want to live in such a big house all by hisself. She thought about the next six months, she was definitely gonna buy a bigger apartment with all the money she got out of this. But still it felt weird to get paid for being his fake plus one to parties. She normally would get paid doing other things than being someones fake "

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in here." Ruby said as she already wanted to close the door before Regina stopped her. "No problem, I'll find another room to sit in." Regina said smiling at the young woman. She stood up from the bed and walked to the door. "Are you sure? I can come back later.." Yet again Regina smiled. "I believe there are more than enough rooms in this house, I'm sure I can find one to sit in." And then she left her room and wandered over the hall.

How could a man be happy in this house, she felt lonely already and she just arrived. Maybe he's unhappy, or so focussed on his job that he is barely home. Regina looked around, there were a few rooms Mary didn't show her. His bedroom to start with and another few rooms Mary had ignored. It got Regina curious, did this well known business man had something to hide? Some dark secrets the world couldn't know.

Regina chuckled, she only arrived a few hours ago and she already went crazy. It were going to be six long boring months.

— — —

"Mr. Locksley is ready for you Ms. Mills." August said when he found her in her room. "You can call me Regina." She said politely and followed him into the giant dinner room. And that's when she first saw him, well his back, she first saw his back. "Ruby what did I tell you.." Regina saw how the girls face turned red. "I'm Sorry Mr.." She shook her head, obviously struggling. "Robin." She corrected herself. "Can you ask Granny to make two plates ready? You can bring them outside."

Regina looked at the enormous table full of food and wondered how Mrs. Lukas was gonna put all of that on one plate. "And why don't you eat from all of this, give yourself a break." He said mention August and Granny too. "Thank you sir.. eh Robin." Ruby quickly excused herself.

"Robin she's here." August said, obviously more comfortable with calling Mr. Locksley by his first name. He then turned around and Regina quickly understand why he was one of the most wanted bachelors. He was one of the most handsome man she had ever met. "August can you give us a moment." August did as his boss say and before Regina knew it they were alone.

"Ms Mills, It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He took her hand in his and brought it up to his face before he placed a kiss on it. "The pleasure is mine and you can call me Regina." He let go of her hand and took a moment to look at her, even more beautiful than the pictures he saw of her. "You can call me Robin and I hope you find that easier than Ruby." He said and it earned him a smile, one of the most beautiful smiles he'd ever seen.

"And I'm sorry about this.." He said, waving at the table. "They went a little overboard, I prefer to keep it a little more.. simple." Regina nodded and looked at the fully decorated table once again. "Now if you don't mind I'll go upstairs to change into something more comfortable, I'll be back in a minute, there's a lounge outside.." He wanted to explain where she could find it but she nodded. "I'll find it." She smiled again and he did the same before he walked away.

"I'm sorry to let you wait." He said when he returned in a simple white shirt with a pair of jeans. She was surprised by his outfit choice, she had expect him to be that kind of businessman who even slept with a tie on. But this.. this looked good on him, really good.

"No problem." She said, watching him as he sat down next to her. "So how was your day? I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you arrived, I hope everything went fine?" All her expectations were washed away. He wasn't as much of a self-absorbed jerk as she thought he would be, he actually was pretty.. nice. "Everything went great, thank you for the room it is beautiful." She stroked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm glad you like it, if there is anything you need, just talk to August he's in charge of basically everything here." She nodded again. Ruby came walking outside, carrying to plates. "Ah thanks Ruby, just put them on the table." Ruby did and quickly walked back inside to come back a few seconds later with cutlery.

"Are you comfortable with eating on a couch?" Regina chuckled, no one would belief her if she told them Mr. Locksley just said that to her. "I am, are you?" She returned the question, getting more comfortable every minute. "I'm pretty comfortable as long as there is food." Regina smiled at the ground and watched as he took a plate and handed it to her before he took his own plate and placed it on his lap. He then handed her a fork and knife.

"I hope you like chicken." He said and then they started to eat. "Mary told me about tomorrow's dinner party." Regina started. "That's right, would you like to come with me?" His question surprised her. "Isn't that what I get paid for?" He smiled as he took another bite of his food. "Well you just got here, I thought maybe you'd like some time to adjust?" She smiled softly, nothing like she expected.

"I'd like to come with you, although I do have some questions." Now he was the one nodding and so she went on. "What do we tell people, I mean there are going to be a lot of questions I think." Robin chuckled, loving the fact she already wanted to prepare for that. "Mary came up with a story of us meeting on the street, I spilled my coffee on you and we instantly fell in love, something like that." Regina laughed, laughed hard. And Robin's face instantly lit up at the sound of that.

"Seriously? No one is going to believe that." She said amused. "Do you have a better idea?" Regina thought for a moment. "I could be friends with Ruby, met you when I came to pick up Ruby for a friendship thing?" Robin thought about it and then spoke. "We can't Ruby knows it's not true.." Right Regina forgot, his staff didn't know either. "Speaking of that.. Isn't it weird for them that I have a own room?" Robin winked at her. "Not that I want that to change.." She immediately added. "Mary told them that we are ehm.. waiting until we get married?" He said and for the first time she saw that he blushed.

"Well I guess that's.. believable?" It stayed quiet for a while. And then they both started to laugh. "This is absolute madness, believe me I've never done anything like this in my whole life." He started which only made her laugh more. "Believe me, pretending to be someones fiancé is not something I do on a regular base either." Again there was a silence.

"But we'll make it work." She said, seeing he was slightly worried, hoping she could comfort him. "Thank you for doing this." He said. "I really hope we will make the best out of it." She looked him in his eyes for a moment, already feeling comfortable in his presence.

"More questions?" He asked, as he put his plate back on the table. "When we are in public, how do you want me to act around you. I mean.." Now she was the one blushing. "I know what you mean." He smiled. "Well, if it's okay with you I want it to look as real as possible, kisses, touching, everything that normal engaged people would do." She nodded, he really though about this. "I can do that." She did way worse with some of her clients, a few kisses and holding hands were nothing.

"Oh and Mary helped me to pick out a dress for tomorrow, but if you don't like it you can go shopping tomorrow if you want?" Regina felt like some sort of princes, shopping dresses, going to fancy dinner parties, being engaged to this handsome successful man, well it's a fake engagement but still he will hold her hand tomorrow, kiss her cheek, maybe even her mouth.

— — —

 **So there's Robin, not the tough businessman you guys expected I hope ;)**

 **Please let me know what you think and also check out my other stories if you're interested!**

 **Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

"You look amazing." Robin said as Regina came walking down the stairs in a long black dress. Her hair was falling in curls over her shoulders, her make-up glamorous but not to much and Regina felt absolutely beautiful. She instantly fell in love with the dress Robin had picked for her and so she decided to wear it instead of finding something else.

"Thank you." She answered as she walked up next to him and smiled. "Our car is waiting outside, are you ready?" She nodded and watched as he offered her his arm. She accepted his offer and walked with him to the car. As a true gentleman he held it open for her and helped her to get in before he closed her door and walked to the other side to get next to her.

"Are you nervous?" She asked when his driver started the car, she hadn't seen the man since the space between the front seat and back seat was closed. "Not really, are you?" Regina nodded. "A little." She confessed. "What for?" She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, what if people see through it?" It was nothing like her to be insecure about something like that. It was literally her job to pretend something was real and she never heard men complaining. "I don't think they will, I think everyone is so taken by your beauty that they don't even pay attention to me." Regina laughed, until she looked in his eyes and saw that he meant it.

"I think that there are a few people from the news tonight, but I can do all the talking if you want to?" Regina felt how her heart began to beat faster. "News?" Robin nodded calm. "It's a pretty big event so the news and probably some press." She should have known. "I haven't told my family about this.. situation." Her family, but mostly her mother was going to kill her if she found out like that. "But you knew the whole point of this situation was so the world knew." He said, still calm. "I know but Mary told me I had one week to decide if I really wanted this and.." He didn't let her finish. "Of course she did." He adores Mary, trusts her with everything but she really had to stop doing things behind his back. "I'm sorry I thought you knew that." Robin shook his head. "It's okay, I'll ask Roger to drive us back and then I'll go by myself." Regina finally saw his business side and she wasn't sure if she liked that side of him.

"Don't." She said before he called Roger. "I don't really need that week anymore, I'm already sure about this." Robin lifted his eyebrow. "You are?" He asked surprised. "I am, I think we're quite a fake couple." Robin let out a relieved laugh. "I can come with you when you tell you're family?" A warm and tingling feeling spread through Regina's body, a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time, a feeling she denied to feel for a long time. "You would do that?" Before he could answer she continued. "I mean, you don't have to it's not really your job to do that." She bit her lip as she thought of how stupid she sounded. "Regina, you are giving up your life this six months, the least I can do is to make it a little easier for you." Regina smiled and before she could say something the car stopped and she could hear people screaming from the outside of it.

She saw a red carpet, a lot of photographers and even more screaming teenagers. "So what, you're a celebrity too?" Robin chuckled. "It comes with the job." Regina stared to the crowd again. "Is this because of your bachelor rating?" Robin laughed."It is isn't it?" Regina continued. "Yeah I think so." She saw how the car before them drove away and theirs moved further to the red carpet, only one car before them now. "Well than this might be the last time there are screaming teenage girls for you." Robin didn't seem to get it. "May I remind you that you're no longer a bachelor." She flirted and immediately catches herself doing it. "I think you're right."

The final car before them drove away and then they were the next ones to step onto the red carpet. "Are you ready?" She asked him. "One more thing." He said as he searched his pockets and grabbed a little box out of it. "Robin..?" Regina asked unaware of what he was doing. "If you are going to be my fake fiancé than I better do it right." He opened the box, showing her the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. A small silver band topped with the most delicate diamond. Regina smiled, unable to find the right words. Robin gently took her hand and put the ring on her finger.

They hadn't much time to enjoy the moment so Robin simply smiled at her and Regina returned the gesture. "I'm gonna walk out, open the door for you and then there's no way back, are you sure you want this?" Regina looked to all the photographers, ready to get a good shot of Robin, unaware of her presence. "I'm sure, just guide me through the night ok?" He nodded, gave her another smile and stepped out of the car. She heard how the crowd became louder and louder, people already screaming his name. And then he opened her door. Reaching his hand out to her and helping her out of the car.

She smiled at him, nervously, ignoring all the people that were now staring at them. "Are you alright?" He whispered, still holding her hand. "I am." She said nodding. He took her hand and they began to walk and walk and walk until there where a dozen of photographers lined up before them, begging them to pose and to answer a million questions.

"We can ignore them, I've done it before." He offered, trying his best to get her comfortable. "Why don't we give them what they want." She said, making sure he was the only one that could hear her. He looked into her eyes, knowing there were already enough pictures taken to confirm his relationship status. "What do they want?" He asked.

Regina turned her body towards the photographers, forcing Robin to do the same, he moved his hand to her lower back and she let her hand rest on his torso, smiling brightly into the camera's. Enjoying the surprised looks on everyone's face, some woman even looked slightly jealous and Regina loved it. "Robin who is your date?!" Some reporter yelled. Robin looked at Regina and she nodded still smiling.

"This is Regina my fiancé." The entire crowd became quiet. Regina snuggled her head against his shoulder and before she could say anything everyone was screaming things, question, congratulations. There were so many people screaming that they weren't able to answer any questions. And so Robin took her hand again and lead her inside.

"That was.." Regina started, not sure which word fitted the situation. "I know.." They both laughed. "Is it always like that?" Regina asked. "No this is all on you milady." They both stayed quiet. Robin wondering why he'd called her that, Regina wondering what this meant, why was he calling her that, part of their role-play?

"Why don't we go find our table." Robin said, ending their previous conversation to start a more comfortable one. "Lead the way." She grabbed his hand again and it felt good, natural like they do this all the time. Regina saw everyone staring at them, mostly her. Checking her out, whispering thing to each other as she and Robin passed by. "Everyone is staring." She whispered to Robin. "I told you what your beauty was going to do to these people." She smiled and waited as he hold out her chair for her. She gratefully took place and watched as he sat next to her.

"Do you know these people?" Regina asked, pointing at the name tags on their table. "I do." He said with a deep sigh. Regina stared at him, waiting for an explanation. "Don't listen to anything Mr. Gold says, he's a total asshole." Regina chuckled, finding it pretty amusing to hear him talk like that. "What happened." She asked, curious. "When my father still owned the business Gold tried to screw him over." Regina saw the frustration in his eyes and wasn't sure if this was the moment to get him frustrated. "My father was pretty sick in the end and I was going to take over the company, but Gold tried to convince my father to sell the company to him, he even dug up some dirt about me trying to show my father I wasn't the right person for the job." Regina placed his hand over his on the table. "My father passed away before he officially told Gold the company was mine, so know he's always trying to get to me, telling me how I didn't deserve this." She rubbed her thumb over his hand hoping it would calm him down.

"From what I've seen and heard so far, you're doing an amazing job." She totally wanted to kiss him know, playing his fiancé was already messing with her. He just smiled at her while she continued to caress his hand. "But besides all that, he's pretty important in this deal I think Mary told you about that." Regina nodded. "So I have to play really nice and I hope that he shuts his big mouth in front of you because I won't let him offend you." Regina smiled and watched as a man and woman joined their table.

"Mr. Locksley, so good to see you." Regina immediately noticed the dose of sarcasm in the man's voice. "Mr. Gold, always a pleasure." Robin answered, smiling politely. "And what do we have here?" Mr. Gold turned towards Regina and she already felt slightly nauseous. "This is my fiancé Regina." Robin introduced her while Gold took her hand and placed a kiss on top of it. Regina smiled back and quickly took her hand back. "Where did you hide her? I never seen her with you before." Robin already wanted to snap at him but looking at Regina calmed him down. "We just wanted a little time to ourselves before the world got involved." Gold nodded. Regina wondered if he had a wife, or children. He didn't look like the fatherly type to her but who knows.

A few more people joined their table and every time Robin introduced Regina as his fiancé and Regina couldn't ignore how proud that made her feel. He had reached for her hand many times that evening. Slowly stroking his fingers over hers, checking up during the, mostly, boring conversations, hoping she would smile at him, hoping she had a good time. And most of the times she did smile at him, because she was having a good time. Although the conversations were indeed boring and Regina didn't understand a single thing when they talked about their oh so important deal. She enjoyed sitting next to Robin, she enjoyed how people stared every time he stroked over her hand, how he looked at her every now and then.

"Are you ready to go home?" He asked, when the first people were leaving the room. "Are there gonna be photographers again?" Regina asked, making Robin chuckle. "Maybe there are a few diehards left. "I think I can handle that." Robin smiled and stood up before he offered her his hand again. He wished a few people goodnight and Regina did the same, not knowing a single one of them.

They walked outside and as Robin had predicted there were a few photographers left. They smiled at them while they walked to their car. Robin opened the door and before he wanted to help her in she stopped him. "How about we give the diehards a little something?" She said, not sure if she was pretending or serious. Robin looked at her, wondering if she thought the same as him.

She stared deep into his blue eyes and then leaned forward a little. "Kiss me." She whispered. Robin brought his hands to her back and kissed her, nothing to heated, nothing inappropriate, just a simple kiss. A few people whistled and Regina smiled as their lips parted. He helped her into the car, she waited for him to sit net to her.

And then they drove back, the both of them wondering why they felt so much with one single kiss. The both of them terrified for their own feelings and the both of them, looking forward to the next event, the next kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

"Is it always like this?" Robin chuckled, sitting next to hear, reading from her screen. "I think so.." He answered as Regina looked on another site. "Well the kiss looks real." Regina said as she stared at the picture of them kissing, it was nothing to serious, just a simple kiss. "Yeah we did a good job."

She had looked at the pictures all day, she was pretty sure she had read every article and a lot of comments. The comments where mostly about her, everyone wanted to know who she is, where she comes from, how they had met. A few comments from jealous girls and some woman, all of them dreaming of being with Robin. Regina had found it fascinating, all this people giving there opinions, their unsolicited remarks. She had wondered if Robin read them, he was probably to busy for that but she had wondered if he had looked at the pictures, if he had thought back to that kiss just as she had, if he had wondered when he would kiss her again.

Regina shook up out of her thoughts as Robin talked to the driver, reminding her of where they were going. "I don't know about this.." She started, nerves immediately filling her stomach. "I know it's hard but they already called.." He didn't have to tell her that. A few minutes after the internet explode with pictures of Robin and Regina together her mother had called, Regina wasn't sure if she was mad or excited but she almost forced them to dinner tonight. Robin, as the gentleman he his, cancelled his appointments and insisted on coming with her. But although Robin was there with her, she was terrified, they would ask so many questions. She was scared of getting caught, although she and her mother don't really get along Cora Mills knows her daughter and it freaked Regina out.

Not to mention Zelena, who would obviously be there. She would do anything to humiliate her, to make herself look better than Regina. And then her father, he was going to be so happy for her, his happiness would break her heart since none of it was real, lying to her father was hard, she loves him so much just the thought of disappointing him hurt her.

"Don't worry, when you don't know what to do just look at me, I'll save you from any situation." Regina smiled, a smile Robin had seen in his dreams these last nights. He knew it was fake, all of it. And of course they could be friends, they could make the best out of this time, but he was already losing himself, flirting too much, looking too much. He met her three days ago and he already struggled with the reality.

"They will absolutely adore you." Regina then said, thinking about the countless times her mother wanted to set her up with successful man. "My mother always wanted me to marry someone wealthy, someone with status." Regina looked out of the window, after Daniel she stopped bringing boyfriends home, afraid they might run from her and mostly her family just as Daniel did. She just told them she had no contact with her family, no one ever doubted that. "That must have been hard on you.." Robin said as he looked at her, trying to find her eyes with his but she kept looking away. "I'm just to it, my father only cares about my happiness, so you might have to try a little harder with him." She changed the subject hoping he would stop talking about her mother. "I'll do my best."

"Regina!" To Regina's surprise her mother hugged her tight before she laid eyes on Robin. "Mr. Locksley, I am Cora Mills, so nice to meet you." Cora greeted him politely, before she asked them in. "Robin will do." Robin said smiling and walked in while Cora hold Regina back. "We need to talk before you leave." She just whispered, spreading goosebumps all over Regina's arms with it. Without saying another word Regina followed Robin into the living room.

"Mr Mills, pleasure to meet you, Regina told me a lot about you." Henry got out of his chair and gave Robin a firm handshake. "The pleasure is mine, unfortunately Regina didn't tell me much about you.." Henry said as he looked at his daughter, who was already blushing. "I might have had a little to do with that." Without a warning he wrapped his arm around Regina's waist, pulling her closer. "But I hope we can make up for the lost time." He continued as he quickly send Regina a smile.

"Regina kitchen!" Cora almost screamed into the living room. "Don't be to harsh on him daddy." She gently laid her hand on Robin's muscular abdomen, feeling how ripped he was and before she could get carried away she kissed his cheek lightly and walked into the kitchen. Pretending to be with him already felt so natural.

"Yes mother." Regina said, pretending not to know where this was about. "How long?" Cora just asked, not even looking at her daughter. "Almost a year." Regina told her mother the lie she and Robin had prepared. Her mother sighed deeply. "Why didn't you tell us?" Her mother snapped. "Because we wanted our relation to be private before the whole world decided to blend in." It sounded reasonable but still, it was her mother who she was trying to convince. "And you didn't think your own family could keep it a secret?" Her mother said, dramatically hurt. "Of course I think you could, but Robin and I didn't want to take any risk so we kept it to ourselves." Before her mother could react Regina continued. "I'm sorry mother, I wish I could have told you sooner, but you know about us now and we are very happy." There was a short pause before she finished. "And I hope you can be happy for us too."

Regina left the kitchen, finding Robin and her father already in a conversation about sport. Regina smiled and wanted to walk to them before she heard the doorbell. Zelena. Robin send her a quick glare and she just nodded before she mentally prepared herself for her sister.

"There he is!" Zelena cheered. She walked towards Robin and just after Robin got up she hugged him. "So good to finally meet you!" Zelena said as if she had known about him for years. "My sister is a lucky woman." She then said after she took Robin in from head to toe. "Where's Archie?" Regina asked, hoping he was here to control Zelena, for as far that was possible. "Conference." The redhead just said, completely taken by Robin's presence.

Regina was grateful when they finally started dinner, the more food the less talking, something she had learned after going to these dinners twice a month. Robin constantly send her glares and while she really shouldn't, she loved it. She loved how could it felt to sit next to someone, especially with her family.

Her mother and sister had asked them anything, how they'd meet, how Robin had proposed, how they saw the future and after all these questions they just wanted to know everything about his business, mostly to know how rich he really was. Since everything in this damned family always was about money.

"And you'll keep working in the callcenter Regina?" Her sister asked with that wicked smile of hers. And here it was, a question she didn't had an answer too. She panicked, all alarm bells went of in her head. They were going to find out the truth. "She will, just not fully. I want her with me as much as possible." She hadn't looked at him and still he had saved her. She quickly smiled at him, feeling so grateful for what he was doing for her, for how he helped her to make her family believe in this engagement. As she looked at him she almost drowned in his eyes. For a businessman he was pretty good at pretending, she almost believed him when he spoke like that, or when he had hold her by her waist earlier.

"Mrs. Mills this is absolutely delicious." Robin said after he finished his plate. Her mother blushed a little and began to tell him what the recipe was. And while her mother told him that Regina stared at Robin, he was definitely the perfect gentleman tonight and the way he looked at her when he talked about her, although all he told was lies still he had a look in his eyes when he told her family does lies, a sparkle, like he wanted the lies he told to be through. Regina had to stop her mind from thinking, this was getting out of hand, she was just doing her job, just as he was doing his, nothing more than that.

"Shall we go home? It's been a long night." Robin whispered near her ear as the rest of the family cleaned the table. Regina smiled and nodded. Robin stood up from his chair and grabbed her hand, again the brunette smiled. He lead them to the kitchen, thanked her family for dinner and said goodbye, Regina did the same and followed Robin to the door.

Once they were outside Robin caught her parents staring at them from behind the window. "Kiss me." He whispered, Regina's eyes widen, unaware of her parents staring. "What?" She whispered, making sure she heard him right. "Kiss me Regina." She did as he said and leaned forward to kiss him, she just wanted to kiss him on the lips, a simple kiss, just like the one on the red carpet. But Robin had other plans, he brought one of his hands to her waist his other to her cheek and deepened the kiss as he stroked his thumb over her skin. Regina fought with all she had to hold back a moan and let her hands rest on his chest. Enjoying this new sensation, trying her best not to feel anything. Robin ended the kiss and tipped his nose against hers, smiling at her surprised expression. "I eh.. We.." Regina stumbled, trying to understand what had just happened. "Your parents are looking, now you don't have to worry about them believing this." His thumb was still stroking her cheek as Regina tried not to blush. "And now I'm going to give you my jacket, wrap my arm around you and walk us to the car." He whispered again. Regina was still looking for the right words, but all she could think about was that kiss. "Is that ok?" She nodded and felt how his jacket covered her bare shoulders before his arm was wrapped tight around her.

— — —

The first week had flown by, Regina had told Mary-Margaret she was going to stay and since today she was officially Mrs. Locksley to be. Apart from the event and the family dinner she hadn't seen Robin much. He worked a lot and she wasn't sure if he wanted to spent his free time with her so she just gave him his space. She was not avoiding him, of course not, why would she do that. She was just trying to not get in the way.

They hadn't talked about their second kiss, not that there was any reason to talk about it, it was part of her job and although he was the one that kissed her it was just business, nothing more, nothing less. Still Regina had found herself dreaming that night, dreaming about his lips, about marrying him, about the wedding night. She constantly had to stop herself, this was nothing like her. She had literally slept with countless man without ever developing feelings, and now she couldn't even stop thinking about a kiss that didn't even mean something.

A few knocks on her door made her come back to the reality. "Yes." She said before August opened the door and stepped inside. "Mr. Lockley would like to have dinner with you, there's a table set for you two down the lake." Regina swallowed something, this was not a business meeting, or a fancy dinner party, this was Robin, wanting to have dinner with her, in private. "He's waiting for you downstairs and he told me to tell you to take your time." August smiled and then left her room. Regina's heart skipped a few beats, she immediately ran to her closet and before she lost herself in the thought of what to wear she picked a long wide white dress. She let her hair fall down and quickly touched up her make up before she put on white flats and walked downstairs.

She found Robin talking to Granny and to keep their little act going he ended the conversation and took her hand in his and placed a gentle kiss on it. "Beautiful." He whispered. Regina saw Granny smile before she went back to the kitchen. "Shall we?" She nodded and followed him into the garden while he was still holding her hand.

They walked in quiet before they reached the lake. A small round table was standing in the grass, one big plate on top of it and when Regina saw what was on the plate she started to laugh. "Really?" She asked and Robin just smiled at her and nodded. "You really thought I never ate pizza?" Regina smiled back and sat down before Robin did the same. "So.." She started, hoping he would start talking because she didn't know what to say. "So.." He repeated. "You decided to stay." He said, trying to suppress a smile. "I did." They looked each other in the eyes. "Did that surprise you?" Robin shrugged his shoulders. "After you avoided me these last few days I didn't know what to expect."

Busted. "I didn't avoid you." Regina tried to sound convincing but she really didn't. "Regina.." She felt how she blushed, damnit. "I don't really know how you want me to act when we're here.." She confessed and it was the truth, she had no idea what he expected from her. "I don't want you to act around here." She smiled a little, still not sure what that meant. "I want to get to know you, you don't have to hide from me.. This is as much your home as it is mine." She nervously twisted a strand of hair around her finger. "And I get that the whole situation is a bit unusual." Regina laughed. "Just a bit.." She said making him laugh to. "Ok it's madness, but I want to make the best out of it, I want you to feel comfortable and if that kiss outside your parents home confused you than I'm sorry, I thought.." He was searching for words. "Yeah I don't know what I thought, sorry." He didn't have to apologize, she didn't want him to. But what could she do? Tell him he shouldn't feel sorry because she loved it, telling him she wanted him to kiss her again, maybe even in this exact moment. "It's ok." She just said, ruining all of her chances. "I'm glad, so how about a slice of pizza? Or do you just want to stare at it the entire night?"

They ate the pizza, talked about life, about themselves, nothing to serious, both of them avoiding everything that could ruin the mood. They sometimes looked each other in the eyes, but quickly looked away, at once Robin's shoe had touched hers, they had both pulled back their feet. They had watched the sun go under and both wondered what had happened if they weren't in this situation.

If he wasn't a desperate businessman in need of a woman to stand next to him and if she wasn't a well paid escort pretending to be that woman to fulfill his needs. What would have happened if they had just randomly meet, if they had kissed because they wanted to, and not the world. Maybe he would have kissed her again, holding her in his arms as the son went to sleep, he would walk her home, kiss her again before she went inside. He would call her first thing next morning, wishing her a good day, asking her when he would see her again.

But he was a desperate businessman and she was a escort, so they just sat across from each other, waiting for this day to be over, looking forward to the next time they would be pretending, both of them constantly asking themselves the what if question.

— — —

 **Please tell me what you think! Thanks for all the follows :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter we learn about Regina's past, I hope you like it.**

 **Thanks for all the feedback so far! I really like reading your comments.**

 **5**

 _"_ _Yes Robin, like that." She moaned as he sucked on her clit. Her fingers tangled in his hair, keeping his head right where she wanted him to be. He moved his fingers to her entrance and let two of his fingers slide inside her, immediately curling up to touch her where she arched for him. Her body squirmed under his touch, her hands moved to the sheets and squeezed the fabric hard._

 _She was close, really close and just the thought of all the other things he would do to her brought her even closer. Robin picked up his speed and was even sucking harder on her clit. "I'm gonna.." Regina breathed, unable to finish since a wave of pleasure already hit her. And just when she was about to cum.._

She woke up.

It wasn't the first time it had happened and it would definitely not be the last time. Regina Mills is a sexual woman, alway loved sex, loved basically everything about it, so much that she made a living out of it.

And now she hadn't had sex in over four weeks and it was getting to her. Especially since she saw Robin almost everyday. She couldn't stop thinking about how it would feel to be with him. She already knew he was a good kisser, even though they didn't share any more kisses after the one outside her parents house. Just simple kisses on the cheek.

And ever since that kiss she was having these dreams, waking up with a wetness between her thighs. She had got the job done a couple times herself, but her fingers just weren't enough. She arched for more. And the fact that she couldn't have it frustrated her. Why couldn't he just renew her contract, tell her he changed his mind, that he does want to have sex with her after all. Nobody would ask questions, since everyone already thought they were a real couple. And with all the money he pays her it would be more than reasonable to ask that from her. And besides that she would totally be okay with it, more than okay.

He is so attractive, next to his amazing body and handsome face he's also really attractive on the inside. The fact that he's one of the riches people of the state doesn't mean anything to him, he doesn't care about money or the house he lives in or the car he drives. The first thing he does after he comes home is change his suit for a simple shirt. And than the way he treats his staff, the way he respects them.

Regina could go on and on about all the things that makes him attractive. But it was just that. She promised herself she would never love again, she wouldn't even be able to, not after Daniel. Daniel was basically the main reason she became an escort, after him sex would never mean anything again, she would never feel a connection with anyone again.

And she had been right. Of course there had been a few of her clients she had been really attracted to but attraction was all she ever felt. And she had accepted that, accepted the fact that she would never find anything that even comes close to what she had with Daniel.

Regina sighed as the wetness between her thighs brought her back to reality. Frustrated as she was she let her hands slide between her legs, solving the problem her dream had caused.

— — —

"I don't know Mary, maybe I should just go alone.." They just got off the phone with some business partners in France, inviting them for a three day during congress. "I think you should bring her, the press will absolutely love to see you together there and it might be could to get in the spotlight before you'll visit your mother." She was right, he had survived meeting her parents but Regina meeting his mother would be a different mission.

"But we'll have to share a room.." He was totally fine with that, he might even be looking forward to it. Even though he would probably sleep on the couch or floor, every opportunity to learn more about her got him over the moon with excitement. There was something about her which he couldn't get a grip on. Of course she was absolutely stunning, the most beautiful woman he'd ever played eyes on. But she was also kind, funny, smart. And the fact that she didn't looks at herself that way only makes her more beautiful.

And every time he thought about her he had to stop himself and remind himself of the situation. After six, well now five months, she would be gone and he would probably never see her again. But still he thought he saw something in her eyes every time he looked at her, something real, something like hope. Hope that this could be more than the contract they both signed. More than just light kisses on each others cheeks, more than going home and sleeping in separate rooms.

"You don't have to, everyone here believed your reasons?" Mary said as she thought about it. "I know but if we don't sleep in the same room the press will find out and it will be all over the internet, Regina's family would know, my family and friends would know. It would just leave us with an unnecessary amount of questions.." For what he had learned about Regina so far he knew she would absolutely love Paris, he could show her the city in the time they weren't busy. He could take her to the top of the Eiffel Tower, show her how a million lights would appear at night.

"It's your call, but I think it is a great opportunity to get you both in the picture." She was right, as always she was right. "I'll talk to Regina."

— — —

One of the many perks of living with a billionaire, your own private swimming pool, which Regina had taken advantage of many times. It was a great way to finish her work outs with and it kept her in shape. Besides that it was nice start of her day and a easy way to clear her head. Something she could definitely use this morning.

As usual she wore her black bikini, something which, as she said so herself, makes her look incredibly sexy. Not that she had anyone to wear it for, but there's nothing wrong with feeling sexy. She swam her usual laps, until she was done with it. She finished her last lap and when she got out of the pool she saw him.

She wasn't sure if he just came in or if he was staring at her. Regina was well aware of how she looked and let her hands slide through her dark hair to make it even harder for him not to look at her.

She was surprised when his eyes were still focused on hers. He didn't look at her body, not once did his eyes lost hers to check her out. And once again it made Regina realize that she was just part of his job, nothing more than that.

"I hope you don't mind that I'm using the pool I just..-" She didn't got a change to finish before Robin interrupted her. "Regina I told you, this is as much my house as it is yours, I'm glad you're using it." Regina smiled and grabbed a towel before she used It to dry her hair.

"There's something I'd like you to ask." It sounded serious and with that he immediately got Regina's attention. "Just so you know you don't have to come, it's completely up to you." He told her that every time he asked her for an event. Even though he paid her to come with him still he always wanted it to be her choice. "Just ask me Robin."

He smiled at her, trying his best to keep his eyes on her face, he didn't want to check her out, he wanted to respect her. But it was hard, he had only imagined how her body looked behind the layers of clothes and now he had to stay strong and focus on her eyes. But even though he didn't look at her body, she was absolutely breathtaking. She wore no make-up and she looked gorgeous without it. The water of her swim dripping from her face, her brows, her eyelashes. He couldn't remember ever looking at such a beautiful sight.

"Robin?" She asked again shaking him up from his thoughts. He quickly got it back together and asked her: " I've been invited to a congress in Paris, would you like to come with me?" Regina's eyes widen, and although Robin was completely taken by her eyes he wasn't sure if this was a good thing. "As I said, you don't have to I get it..-" Know Regina was interrupting him. "I'd love to Robin, I've always wanted to go to Paris."

She wanted to hug him, seeing Europe and especially France had always been a dream of hers and now he would take her there.

"It's a three day congress but I though maybe we could make it a five day trip, see the city?" Regina's smile grew wider, just the thought of two extra days, without attending to the fancy dinners. She would get him for herself, two whole days. "There's one thing you need to know, we will have to sleep in the same room." As the words left his mouth Regina was reminded to the dream she woke up from this morning. Just the thought of spending the night with him, being close to him, waking up next to him. "But I'll just sleep on the couch or something." And with that Regina's fantasy died, and once again she was reminded that she was just business to him, he wasn't attracted to her, he didn't even look at her.

"We'll manage." She smiled. "When will we leave?" She asked while she finished drying her hair and wrapped the towel around her shoulders. "This Monday, if that's fine?" Two days to pack her things, she can do that. "Perfect." She smiled again. "There's a ball at the last day of the congress I thought maybe you and Mary can go shopping in Paris, find the perfect dress?" Regina felt like a princess, all the dreams she had as a little girl came true. Attending to a ball, in a beautiful dress, escorted by the most handsome man. "I'd love that." She said.

"I'll let August bring some suitcases to your room and if you need anything else just ask me." He smiled to her before he left the room. He walked out as quickly as he could, not looking at her was harder than he thought. He had looked when he walked in the room, just quickly and from what he saw she was a complete vision. She looked incredible especially in that black bikini. But they had a few more months to go and he wanted her to be comfortable around him, that he had let hisself go outside her parents house was bad enough. He couldn't slip like that again, not if he wanted this to work.

— — —

"Excuse me sir, you're flying first class." Robin could just see Mary-Margaret chuckle before he and Regina were escorted to the first class section. Regina looked around, totally overwhelmed by what she saw, their seats were enormous, Champaign already waiting for them, which was definitely Mary's work. Their steward helped them to put away their baggage and after that they took their seats.

"I always want to fly second, but Mary never lets me." He explained, making Regina chuckle, and how he loved when she does that. Regina knew what Mary-Margaret was doing, she was trying to set them up. She made it clear that she saw the perfect couple in the two of them and she tried her best to let them see it too.

Regina looked out of the window and then back to the screen in front of her which was showing some information about the flight and then again back to the window. "Are you nervous?" Robin said right after he noticed her behavior. "I don't really like flying." And that was quite the understatement. Especially the take off and landing terrified her, she could only think about all the things that could go wrong. "We'll be fine and if it scares you that much you can just hold my hand and squeeze it as hard as you can." Robin meant it as a joke but Regina immediately grabbed his hand with both of hers the second the plane started to move.

At first Robin didn't react, surprised that she was holding his hand. Especially since there were no camera's around them, they didn't need to pretend and so this was real. She was holding his hand because she wanted to. He quickly closed his other hand around hers, rubbing his thumb over her fingers. She really did squeeze as hard as she could. When they were flying high in the sky she finally let go of his hand and they both saw how red his skin had gotten. "I'm so sorry." She said, blushing as she grabbed his hand once again this time to slowly stroke her fingers over his to see the damage she did.

"Don't worry about it." Just the feeling of her fingers stroking his skin was enough to almost make him lose his mind. "Why don't you try to sleep?" It was already passed midnight and she could use a few hours of sleep before they arrived. "Maybe we can first drink the gift Mary arranged for us?" Regina offered, smiling. Usually she had so much confidence when it came to men, but with him it was so different. She wants him to like her, she wants him to see her and not her job. "Why not." He laughed and handed her a glass before her filled it. "To Paris." She said, before her glass touched his and he said the same.

Before Robin knew it Regina was sound asleep, on his shoulder. In her sleep she had just let her head rest on it. And he loved it, it felt so good, like her head was suppose to be on his shoulder. He knew it sounded crazy but he couldn't get her out of his head. No matter how hard her tried every time he closed his eyes he saw her, her smile, her laugh. Why couldn't he just have met her on one of those stupid parties. He would have asked her to dance with him and they would have danced all night long, not able to stop talking since there were so many things they could talk about. Not able to keep there eyes of each other because they were already falling in love with each other.

He looked at her, she looked so beautiful, so peaceful. He wanted to wrap his arm around her, to place a kiss on her head and hold her close. But he couldn't and he knew it would only get harder, there would be more times he would see her in a bikini, more times he would want to kiss her so bad that it hurt, more times he wanted to tell her how breathtaking she was. And it would just have to control himself every time that happened. He would just have to watch how she would walk away from him after her job was done.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Robin had been so kind to take the couch, Regina had been absolutely exhausted from their trip and she had fell asleep the second she laid down on the bed. Robin couldn't help but watch her, she looked so beautiful, her face free of the make-up she wore earlier, her hair spread over the pillow her head laid on, her shoulders only covered by the two straps of her tank top. What he would give to lay next to her, to hold her close through the night, to stroke those lost strands of hair behind her ear before kissing her goodnight. What he would give to have her head rested on his chest instead of that pillow.

In a weak moment he had even thought about changing her contract, adding other things to it so that he could hold her through the night and do a lot of other things. But every time he had that thought he tried to get himself together, he was not going to use her. Not like all the other men that had paid her in the past.

He wants to know her story, he wants to know why, why a beautiful, intelligent, kind woman like her wanted to make money that way. She could have so much more, there would be plenty of men who would want to take care of her, who would want to give her the love she deserves. At the same time her respected her, from the moment he saw her he saw Regina and nothing else. Not once had he looked at her job instead of her, he only looks at her.

He decided to shove his thoughts aside and sleep. Knowing he would dream of her, hoping she wouldn't notice.

He woke up to the light only a few hours later, glad he was already handling the different timezone. He let his eyes wonder around the room and quickly noticed the empty bed. He frowned his eyebrows a little and searched the room for Regina until he found her and hold his breath. The doors to the balcony were wide open, the first sun rays filling the room. Her back was turned to him, which gave him the chance to finally check her out.

He knew it wasn't anything a gentleman would do, but he couldn't control himself, he had to look. She wore.. very little. Just a grey tank top with black lace panties underneath. She looked so sexy, her ass perfectly round, her hips just how he likes it. Her dark curls fell far over her shoulders, covering most of her back and Robin didn't think he had ever been more attracted to bare feet than right now in this moment.

How he wanted to walk over to her, wrap his arms around her waist, slowly sliding up to her breast as he covered her neck with kisses. How he wanted to make love to her right on that balcony, how he would take her to the shower right after that and please her again. He wanted to cherish her, to give her everything she had ever wanted, to never let go and..

 _Stop._

He had to stop, he already felt himself growing hard in his pants and he couldn't have that. He closed his eyes for a second, trying to lose the image of her. But how could he do that if she was still right in front of her. He needed a shower, a very cold shower and he needed it now.

"You're up."

 _Damn it._

Regina turned around, now leaning against the balcony, giving him that smile he dreamt of every night. And in that moment he did something he really shouldn't do. He let his eyes wonder over her body and as he did that he noticed her nipples through her top. He quickly raised the blanket over his lower body, covering the part of him that showed how much he wanted her. As he focused back on her eyes he knew she caught him.

"How did you sleep?" He asked quickly, hoping to move on. "You were staring." She set a few steps in his direction and now stood in the doorway, she leaned against it as she crossed her arms. "I.." He wanted to fix it but knew there wasn't really anything he could do to fix it. "I was." He confessed. Regina bit her lip, something he hadn't see her do before and it turned him on even more. "I'm going to take a shower." He stood up from the couch, making sure the blanket was still covering his lower body and walked into the bathroom.

He closed the door behind him, let the blanket fall to the ground, quickly followed by his sweatpants before he turned on the water. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, his erection painfully exposed to him. He sighed deep before he stepped in the shower.

He didn't want to but before he knew it his hand was wrapped around his shaft. Slowly pumping his hardness as he thought about her, thought about how sexy she was, about her nipples, her ass, her body without the clothing she wore.

He came quick and hard, feeling relieved and ashamed at the same time. This three days were going to be harder than he thought.

— — —

Regina woke up early that morning, confused by the different time zone but most importantly frustrated, again. She had fell asleep before she could offer Robin the other side of the bed as she had planned too. She had been planning to fall asleep with him next to her, telling him they were both adults and would be able to sleep in the same bed for a couple of nights. But she had been so tired she didn't had the chance too.

She woke up before him and took her time to look at him. The blanket that was suppose to cover him had fell off the couch which gave her the perfect opportunity to stare. He looked so handsome, only wearing a white tank top and a pair of boxers. His laid on his back, his hand under his head, showing off his muscles perfectly. She had wanted to spend this night close to him. Maybe she had even rolled over, accidentally laid her head on his shoulder. Maybe he would have had wrapped his arms around her in his sleep.

But no.

Nothing happened and so Regina sighed deeply. She got out of bed and opened the doors of the balcony before she walked to the ceiling and let her elbows rest on it as she leaned forward. She looked around the city, seeing the Eiffel Tower from here. A few weeks ago she had never expected to be here and especially not with the most handsome, attractive man she had ever met.

She had packed very interesting clothes to sleep in, hoping he would see her, look at her maybe even touch her. She really wants to kiss him again and she hoped that being in Paris would help with that. Although everything was fake she missed his lips, she missed the look in his eyes before his lips touched hers, she missed his hands on her back, his scent.

And she knew it was stupid, she knew that the things she wants would only complicate the time they had left together. She knew that if they slept together everything would be weird and messy afterwards. But she craves him, his body. She is longing to find out all his other skills. And it drives her crazy.

She turned around when she hears a few movements behind her. Well aware of how she looks, well aware of her hard nipples showing through the fabric, or her black lace panties leaving not much to the imagination.

"You're up."

She finally finds his eyes roaming over he body and it leaves her feeling the confident she was looking for. He's finally giving in to his urges, finally admitting the sexual tension there's between them without using his words.

"How did you sleep?" His voice was husky from his sleep and it sounded so good, so sexy. She just smirked at him, knowing what he was doing. "You were starring." She now noticed how his blanket was covering his lower body and she could only think of one reason for that. "I.." Why was this so hard, why didn't they just both give in to their urges. "I was."

Regina thought about making a move, but before she had the change to came up with something he told her he was taking a shower and left the room.

Regina sighed in frustration again. Her imagination immediately pictured him touching himself under the shower. She could give him so much more than just his own hand. She pictured him stroking himself while he thought about her, she pictured his naked body and instantly felt a wetness between her thighs.

— — —

"You look absolutely beautiful! Robin is gonna love it." Mary-Margaret said enthusiastic when Regina stepped out of the fitting room and showed her dress. And when she looked in the mirror she felt more beautiful then ever before. The dress was a dark shade of red, it fitted her body perfectly, hugged her curves the way she likes, and the cleavage was deep but not to deep. It was sexy, maybe even a little too sexy. But ever since Robin had checked her out that morning she wanted him to look at her again.

"Is it not too much?" Regina asked, when she turned away from the mirror to look at Mary. "Are you kidding me, it is perfect and maybe Robin can help you out of it tonight?" Regina really didn't want to, and she don't even know why she did it but she blushed. "That's not why I'm here." It wasn't a lie, not entirely. She was here to play the perfect fiancé, not to sleep with him. "Regina come on, he likes you." Mary had been trying to get them together since day one. "He does?" Regina asked curious. "He talks about you all the time, he constantly asks where you are and if you're happy.. he really really likes you trust me." Regina's checks were still colored pink when she stepped back inside the fitting room to change back into her own clothes.

"It's just work." Regina said, while she kept thinking about what Mary said. "Do you like him?" Mary asked, catching Regina off guard once again. "I ehm.." She knew the answer, she didn't want to like him, she hadn't liked a man since Daniel, but here she was feeling way more than the normal sexual tension. "I don't know." She lied, not wanting Mary to talk to Robin.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if you two end up together." Regina rolled her eyes, knowing Mary wouldn't be able to see it. "Don't get your hopes up to high Mary!" Regina responded from behind the curtain. The ball was in two days, the last day of the conference and Regina was already looking forward to it, looking forward to dancing with Robin.

— — —

Robin and Regina both visit a dinner party that night, nothing to special, Robin introduced her to a few people and after they ate they went straight home. To Regina's and Robin's disappointed there hadn't been a kiss, just a little handholding, nothing more than that. And now they where back at their suite. They both had been quiet through the night, they had looked a few times, smiled a few times, but they hadn't spoke much.

"I really appreciate that you slept on the couch last night, but we're both adults, I think we can sleep in one bed together." Regina started the conversation as she took off her heels. Robin swallowed as she leaned forward by doing that and giving him a perfect view on her ass once again. "The couch isn't that bad, I'm fine." Regina smiled sadly, hating the fact that he rejected her once again. "If you say so." She said as she continued to undress herself.

If he didn't want to sleep with her in one bed, she was going to make sure he would regret that. She unzipped her dress and let is pool down her ankles, leaving her in just a black lace bra and matching panties. Although she couldn't see his face, she knew he looked at her.

And she was right, Robin looked at her, gazed at her. Taking in her amazing body. He knew he couldn't sleep with her in one bed, although what Regina said was true, they are both adults, he knew he wouldn't be able to keep his hands to himself. He didn't trust himself, especially not with the dreams he's been having lately.

Regina turned around, catching him staring at her and she loved it. Robin swallowed again, trying with everything he had to keep his eyes on hers but he failed terribly. His eyes again wondered over her body, taking in her gorgeous breast, covered by the lace bra, her toned stomach, her legs. But he needed to respect her, he really couldn't… "You look amazing."

 _Idiot._

"Well thank you, I'm going to take a shower if you don't mind." Robin nodded quickly, looking at her eyes this time. "Take your time."

Regina went into the bathroom, wearing a wide smirk on her face.

After a couple of minutes Robin was finally able to get her out of his head, he had his laptop opened on his lap, making sure his company was doing fine, checking out some statistics from the last month. When the door of the bathroom suddenly opened and Regina walked out, only wearing a towel.

"Sorry forgot something." She leaned over to grab something from her suitcase. Showing him that perfect round ass once again. She was going to be the end of him.

Robin Lockley dreamed of Regina that night, in his dream they were dancing in his backyard on bare feet. She was constantly smiling at him, stealing kissed as their feet moved over the grass. Her arms were wrapped tight around his neck and his hand laid on her hips, moving with every movement she made. They whispered sweet words to each other, she told him how much she loved him and he just kissed her before he told her the same.

On the other side of the room Regina Mills dreamed of Robin, in her dream she laid in Robin's arms, the both of them soaking in his bathtub at home. She had her eyes shut, her head rested against his chest. His hands wondering over her body, her belly, her breasts. They both couldn't stop smiling, as Robin whispered in her ear how beautiful she was, how much she meant to him. He let his hand grab hers and stroked over a wedding ring, her wedding ring. Then she grabbed his hand and copied his movements by doing the same before he kissed the side of her face.

The both of them would wake up that next morning, wishing there dreams would come true.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm not sure if I need to apologize for this since it is what you all have been waiting for… enjoy!**

 **7**

 _The ball_

Regina had survived two days without getting what she wanted, three nights on which Robin had chose the couch over a spot next to her, two business dinners on which he had only held her hand and kisses her cheek once. And she knew she had no right to feel neglected but still, her she was, feeling like he didn't saw her. He had looked at her, she had caught him several times, but not once had he made a move.

So Regina had let it go, she was not going to kiss the ground he walked on. For once she had to accept she was not going to get what she wants. And maybe it was for the better, deep inside she knew she wanted more than just his body. And it was dangerous, she couldn't fall for him, not for anyone. So she was going to sit these last months out, she was going to hold his hand whenever he wants to, kiss his cheek when he asks her for it. And besides that she was going to be his friend, nothing more.

Mary-Margaret had took her to a salon that afternoon. Her hair was falling in perfect curls over her shoulders, the few locks that would normally fall in her face where braided downwards. And she already wore her velvet red dress as she was applying her make-up. Robin was downstairs in the lobby, calling with his company and although she wasn't gonna fight for him she still wanted to take his breath away. And so she painted her lips the same color as her dress, darkened the area around her eyes and filled in her eyebrows the way she used to. She looked at herself as she finished her look. Robin had did something to her that hadn't happened in a long time. He had taken away a bit of her confidence and filled it up with insecurity, and she hated it.

She didn't have much time to think about it because of a few knocks on the door. She stood up and turned towards it before Robin opened the door and walked in. He had changed and although she didn't want to look at him, she did. He looked good, really good, so handsome. She wanted to tell him but caught him staring. And for the first time he didn't check out her body, he looked at her, stared her right in her eyes. She blushed and hoped with everything inside her that the layers of make-up would cover it.

He wanted to kiss her, to walk up to her and just kiss her. Let her feel how incredibly beautiful she is. He wanted to forget about the contract, forget about the fact that she would leave him in a few months. Forget that she wasn't his, forget that he wouldn't see her walking down the aisle towards him. God he felt things he hadn't felt in a long time, not since Marian.

"You look.." There was not one word he could come up that would cover the amount of beauty he saw in her. "Thank you." She just said. He caught her blushing and for a moment it warmed his heart, but he didn't mentioned it. "You're quite handsome yourself too."

The minute she said it she wished she didn't. But he did, so handsome, the suit fits him perfectly, his bow matched her dress, something Mary must have set up. "Thank you." He said, continue to look in her eyes. "Shall we go?" He offered her his arm and she immediately took it, making him smile.

The drive in limo was quiet, they both tried not to look at each other, and they both were caught a few times doing exactly that. Regina knew there would be a red carpet again and although she didn't wanted to think about it anymore, she hoped there would be a kiss. She immediately tried to get that thought out of her head, but him sitting next to her in the car didn't help.

"Are you ready?" He asked before he stepped out. She just smiled, watching him get out, waiting for him to open her door. She took a deep breath, seeing him trough her window, stepping into her role of fiancé once again. She took his hand after he opened her door, stepped out of the car and gave him a quick loving look. She already heard a few people screaming, unbelievable that even in Paris people recognized him.

But she was wrong, they weren't screaming for him. It was her name they were screaming. She quickly looked at Robin, not understanding what was happening. "You made quite an impression." He whispered near her ear. She hold on tight to his hand and he loved it, he loved how shy and modest she was underneath those thick layers. "Come on, I think they want some photo's of us." She nodded quickly but hold back when he wanted to start walking. "Will you stay by my side?" She asked, hating how she felt so small next to him and at the same time loving standing next to him. "Always." He didn't know why he said it. He couldn't think of anything more stupid. He quickly added a smile to it and started walking.

"Regina! How do you like your time here?" Regina again looked at Robin, feeling both excited and nervous at the same time since she got all the attention. "I love it here." She answered, again looking at Robin, earning them a lot of 'ah's' from the crowd. Robin wrapped his arm around her waist and they both smiled into a few camera's. "When is the wedding?" Another question, this time one they both didn't know the answer to. Well they did know the answer, but it was an answer they couldn't give. "We're not sure yet." He smiled down on her and took her hand again to walk further inside the building.

"Guess I'm the famous one now.." Regina said as the noise of the crowd faded away. "I'm not surprised, look at you." Robin flirted, losing his filter every time he had her next to him. "Flirt." She responded biting her lip, knowing it was a dangerous move. "I'm planning on dancing with you tonight." They were standing close to each other, too close, way too close. "Is that so?" She laid her hands on his chest, feeling his beating heart right under it. "I can't wait." She whispered.

The both of them were holding their breathes, staring deep into each others eyes. His hands now on her hips, both of her hands now on his chest. "Maybe we should go inside?" He said, trying to get himself together before he crossed her lines. Regina quickly focussed again. "Yeah we should." She agreed trying to be professional once again.

He took her by the hand and led her inside. There were already people dancing, but knowing these events they would probably have to talk to a few people before they could have fun. "Do you want a drink?" Regina nodded as Robin left her standing by a table. She looked around the room, she didn't recognized anyone in the room, so far nothing new. She watched Robin, feeling proud that he belonged to her this night, knowing she shouldn't feel that way. He came back to her carrying red wine, knowing it was what she wants. "There you go." He smiled at her and stood next to her as they both checked out people around the room.

"That's Belle French." He said, answering Regina's question. He had answered a couple of her questions now and enjoyed spending time with her instead of making new deals. "She's been with Mr. Gold for a while." Regina nearly choked on her wine. "Shut up, her?" Robin chuckled. "Yeah it was pretty serious until he was accused of blackmailing people who worked for him." Regina still got her eyes on the tiny brunette who was now dancing with someone way more handsome than Gold. "But she's so beautiful and he's.." Robin again chuckled, a sound Regina could get used to. "Love can do weird things." For a moment they both froze again, something that really had to stop happening.

"Can I have this dance, Milady." There was that word again, that word that she felt right in her heart. "Don't you have to.." She couldn't finish since he had already grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. "Can you even dance." She laughed as he pulled her close to him. "Watch me." She laughed again as he took one of her hands in his and laid his other hand on her waist. He started to move them, dancing to the rhythm of the music while Regina quietly chuckled every time her eyes met his.

"Are you making fun of me." He asked seriously as he turned her around in his arms. "I wouldn't dream of it." He turned her back again, she could almost feel the photo's that people were making of them at that moment. But she didn't care. She was enjoying this moment too much. She loved how his hands felt on her body, how people were watching them, how the look in his eyes went straight to her heart.

"You can dance." She stated. His head was almost painfully close to hers, the urge to kiss him only growing bigger. "I told you." He knew it was stupid, he knew he was stepping over every boundary he had set. But it was just to tempting, having her in his arms, showing her off to the entire room, and with all the photographers probably the entire world too. It just did something to him. And just when he wanted to offer to take a break, get her a refill. The music changes, the uptempo song made room for a much slower, much more romantic, French song.

They exchanged a look, the both of them not sure what to do. But there wasn't really a way to run from the dance floor, since they were practically surrounded by paparazzi. So Regina did what she was paid to do, make this look as real as possible. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Smiling at him as he moved his hands to her back.

He never looked away from her eyes, finding them the most beautiful ones he had ever seen. She was so close to him, he could feel her body against his. He gently touched the tip of her nose with his own, making her eyes lit up right away.

And then it happened. Something that obviously shouldn't have happened. Something that would change everything.

He kissed her, or she kissed him. They didn't even know how it started. But his lips were on hers, en hers on his. And before either of them pulled back their tongues were dancing. Regina tighten the grip around his neck, Robin's hands slid a little lower, pulling her closer against him. As their kiss became more and more passionate. They ended the kiss with their fore heads against each other. Both trying to catch there breathe. "I.." He started. "Me too." She quickly said, knowing he was going to apologize.

They finished their dance, talked a bit with a few guests. And then they left. They hadn't spoken after their little moment on the dance floor. They both knew it wasn't part of their roleplay, it was real, it was all of the tension that had been there since day one, finally finding a way to reality.

And although it felt good, it felt amazing, the kiss was amazing. They both felt stupid. This was going to change everything, from now on everything was going to be weird and awkward, while things were going just fine as they were. Now things were going to be complicated, dinner parties were going to be uncomfortable. But oh god it felt so good. He felt so good, she felt so good.

When they stepped inside there suite they both started to do their own thing. Regina was removing the make-up from her face and after that she tried to get all the hairpins out of her hair while Robin grabbed his iPad and started to check some things.

"Robin?" Regina was the first to speak. He looked up from his screen and found her even more beautiful without the make-up. "Can you help me with my dress?" She asked, the same blush he had seen earlier that night returned to her cheeks. He quickly got up from the couch and looked at her as she turned her back to him.

He moved her hair away and looked at the zipper that hold the dress his one hand he unzipped her dress, with his other hand he held the fabric in it's place. Piece by piece he saw more of her back, she wasn't wearing a bra and his imagination immediately got the best of him. He slid the fabric over her left shoulder, exposing her skin to him. He felt her taking a deep breath, knowing they shouldn't go there.

"Robin." She breathed, already far gone. "Maybe.." She turned around to face him, keeping the dress from falling with her both hands. She almost got lost in his eyes, but quickly continued. "Maybe we should talk." She said, hoping a talk would avoid the awkward moments that lay ahead of them. "That kiss." She started, instantly thinking back at the kiss they had shared at the ball. "That wasn't pretending.. was it?"

Robin quietly shook his head. "It wasn't." He admitted. She nodded, not sure what else she could say. "How about we get change to something more comfortable and plunder the minibar?" Her face lit up at his words. "That's a good idea, maybe we can watch a movie or something?" Robin smiled and nodded. "I'll take the bathroom and wait until you're finished." He said, making her smile once again, the gentleman.

After they both had changed into their pajama's.. well pajama's. Regina was wearing a short that wasn't covering much with a black tank top above it. Robin just wore his sweatpants with a white shirt. They both laid on the bed, the capacity of the minibar standing on both of the nightstand. As they watched Captain America, Regina kept asking question about all the characters, she only knew a few of them. And Robin was more than happy to explain everything to her. They both finished several drinks before they started to feel the effect of the alcohol.

"Truth or dare." Regina said out of the blue, while the movie still played on the tv. "Truth." Normally she would start with some low-key questions, but giving the amount of alcohol that ran through her body she decided to skip that part. "Last time you had sex." Robin didn't look surprised and answered calmly: "Five months." Regina nodded and before she could respond he asked her the same. "That's not how this works Locksley." He sighed. "Truth or dare." She smiled and rolled on her side to face him. "Truth." A smirk appeared on his face. "Have you ever done it with a woman?" Regina bit her lip. "Yes." She just said, his eyes darkened a little and she loved it.

"Truth." He said, not waiting for her to ask. "Have you ever masturbated while thinking about me?" She knew she was walking a dangerous pad but she couldn't let this chance slip. "More than once." He was trying to stay cool, trying not to get hard, not in front of her. "Have you ever touched yourself imagining it was me who touched you?" Again he was breaking the rules but this time she let him. "This morning, in the shower." She moved her hand to his chest, suppressing a yawn.

Their eyes were still locked together as her hand slowly moved down and slid inside his sweatpants. "Regina.." He breathed. "Stop denying it, we both want it." She gently stroked the bulge in his pants, again fighting against her sleep as she yawned. Robin closed his eyes as she freed his erection from his boxer. "I'm not sure if this.." She wrapped her fingers around his length and with that she shut him up. She moved closer to him, half laying on his chest as she pumped his cock. He groaned and made her smile with the sound he made. The size of him aroused her, he was big, just how she likes it and she couldn't wait for him to be inside of her.

Robin suddenly noticed a slowdown in her actions. Not that he wasn't enjoying it, but when her hand stopped moving he opened his eyes. Finding Regina sound asleep on his chest, her hand still wrapped around his cock, her grip loose around him. He smiled at her, he removed her hand out of his pants and pulled the sheets over them. He wrapped his arm around her, taking advantage of the opportunity to finally hold her in her sleep.

And he just watched her, not able to stop smiling at how adorable she looked. It didn't take long before he closed his eyes too. He felt her snuggle closer against him and with that he could fall asleep, knowing he was going to have the best night of his life just by holding her.


	8. Chapter 8

**We get to know parts of Regina's past, please review. And all of your ideas are welcome, seriously, I need some inspiration! :)**

 **8**

 _The past._

Regina was the first to wake up, her head hurt, her throat hurt and the bright light that was slipping through the curtains wasn't helping. Before she remembered last night she felt Robin's arm laying loosely around her waist and that's when the memories came back, their kiss at the ball, the fun they had back in the hotel, the tension between them and then, the move she made, she tried to remember how it had finished but she just couldn't get the facts together, must have been the amount of alchohol.

Before she gave Robin the chance to wake up she got out of bed, avoiding any possible awkward confrontation. She quickly got in the shower, still trying to find the missing parts of last night activities, since she was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday she was pretty sure there had been no sex. But she remembered how she had let her hand slide into his shorts, how he had tried to convince her not to do it and how she had ignored him. But why couldn't she remember how it had ended.

She felt herself relax while the hot water ran down her body. Last night had gone way to far, she is a professional and she needs to behave like one. She washed her hair, her body and while her hands slid over her skin she thought of Robin. Before she knew it her hand slid further down, she leaned her back against the cold shower wall, shivering at the first contact. She closed her eyes, giving herself over to her imaginations. Her hand reached between her legs, two of her fingers finding her clit as she circled around the spot. She gasped as she gently threw back her head. She felt her nipples turning hard, bringing her other hand up to pay attention to her left breast.

Just the thought of Robin was enough to make her wet and so she lowered her hand and entered herself with two fingers. She let out a soft moan hoping the running water would keep it far away from Robin's hearing. Her breathing became faster as she pumped her fingers inside her, quick to find her special spot. She sped up her pace, more sounds leaving her mouth. Imagining his mouth, his fingers, his length. Something she haven't stopped thinking about since she had felt his length yesterday. She left her breast and used her now free hand to rub her clit, bringing herself closer to her high. Her hands moved in the same rhythm and before she knew it her legs started to shake a bit, she hold her breath, stopped the movements of her hands. And gave herself some time to ride out her orgasm.

— — —

Robin woke up to an empty bed. He heard the shower knowing where Regina was. He rolled on his back, staring at the ceiling, thinking about last night. The kiss they shared, Regina's hand.. and the best part, holding her as she slept on his chest. He knew it was wrong, he should have never let it come that far. But he just couldn't deny her.

Just the thought of her standing under the shower made him hard, especially since she told him she had touched herself under it, while thinking of him. Maybe she was touching herself now. Maybe he should walk in to find out, maybe he could take it over from her, take her against the wall while the water fell down on their bodies.

 _Enough._

He just couldn't risk it. He was not going to risk losing her. He wanted her, all of her, not just one time, but everyday the rest of his life. He wants her next to him every morning, he wants her hand in his every time he walks over the red carpet, he wants to come home after a busy day finding her in his home, he wants to make love to her all night, to kiss every part of her beautiful body, he wants her to realize how amazing she is. He wants her.

And if he wants her he needs to take his time, he needs to do this right. And doing this right starts with waiting until their contract ends. After that he can asks her out on a real date, he can bring her home, maybe even kiss her before he wishes her good night.

He is going to fight for this woman.

— — —

They had ignored their activities from the night before. Regina because she had no idea what happened. Robin because he didn't want to make her feel bad. They walked through Paris, mostly looking around, Robin showing Regina everything he had already seen before.

Robin had trouble keeping his eyes of her, she wore a beautiful light blue loose dress, high white heels which made her legs even more sexy. It made him feel like the most lucky man in the world, just walking next to her.

The feeling was mutual. Regina keep staring at him, every chance she got. The white blouse he wore fits him perfectly, the first buttons open made him look even more handsome than he already was. And she just hoped there would be paparazzi so that she could hold his hand, showing every girl in Paris he is hers.

There perfect moment was ruined by Regina's phone. "Sorry, I have to take this." She said before answering. "Hey Mal, what's up?" Mal never called without a reason and so she already had Regina's attention. "Have you read the news?" Regina send Robin an alarmed look. "No what's with it?" Robin walked them to a quieter place and Regina quick gave him a thankful smile.

"Apparently someone did some digging in your past and found out about you're shoplifting fase.." Again she looked at Robin, feeling quilt wash over her as she let Mal's words sink. "The reactions are mixed, some people love you more, some people don't think you are a good match for Robin and his company.." Robin send her a questionable look, knowing something was wrong. "What do I do?" She asked. "Just tell Robin, I had a call with his assistent she is taking care of it. And no interviews or anything of that sort, orders from Mary-Margaret." Regina nodded trying to calm herself down.

"What's wrong?" Regina sighed and put her phone away. "Someone leaked information about my past to the press.." Robin raised an eyebrow. "What kind of information?" Regina looked away, trying to tell him this as subtle possible. "I did some illegal stuff when I was younger.." She tried to smile it away but obviously Robin wanted to know everything and he told her that by just staring at her.

"I did some shoplifting, clothes, jewelry, sunglasses.." She suddenly felt ashamed, like she should have told him before, like she is ruining the whole point of her being here. "Hmm allright, but didn't we all do that once?" Robin tried to lighten the mood, hoping he could see her smile again. "I stole for more than ten thousand dollars." She saw the shock on his face. "I was in a bad place." She muttered, hoping it would be enough, knowing she would have to explain herself.

"Can we go sit over there?" She pointed to a spot near a small lake. Robin just nodded and followed her. The both said down in on the grass while Regina tried to find the courage to open up for the first time in her life.

"You don't have to tell me.." She interrupted him. "I trust you." She whispered. He smiled, feeling like this could be the start of something. "When I was eighteen my boyfriend was killed." She whispered. Robin covered her hand with his own and squeezed lightly. "We'd been together for a year but I knew he was the one for me, Daniel.." She smiled a little at the mention of his name. "We had planned our entire future together. He would take over the stable his father owned and I would go to college." She smiled again as memories popped up in her head.

"The last week of school a bullied junior came to school with multiple weapons and started to shoot in random classrooms." Again he squeezed her hand, letting her know he heard her. "After the shooting the boy killed himself." She wiped away a tear before it got a chance to fall. "Daniel had never hurt anyone, he could not even hurt someone if he wanted to.." She chuckled slightly. "It was not fair Robin." For the first time she looked at him, showing him the pain that was hiding deep inside her. "We didn't even know that boy, we'd never even spoken to him." She wiped away a second tear.

"After that nothing really happened, since the boy killed himself." She took a deep breath. "I wanted justice, for Daniel, for myself and there was no way I was going to get it." She felt the same anger as she felt all those years ago. "So I decided to violate the law myself." Robin still just listened to her. "I know it was stupid, but I just wanted to feel better and I thought that I would feel better by stealing things." She stroked a strand of hair behind her ear. "It started quite innocent, just cheap shirts, scarfs. I noticed how easily it went, how good I became at lying and sneaking. So instead of shirts I begun to steal jeans, dresses. Still no one had ever caught me so one day I stole earrings from over two hundred dollar, I didn't even had my ears pierced, it was just the sensation of getting away with it." She laughed at her younger self realizing how stupid it was.

"I always got away with it, until one day another customer had seen me sneak a shirt in my bag, from all the things I had stolen someone caught me with a twenty dollar shirt, kind of ironic." She smiled again. "My parents searched my room and found some of the jewelry I stole, so I got like seventy hours community serve and a lot of house arrest."

Robin stayed quiet, just looking at her, taking in everything she had just said. "Nothing you just said changed the way I look at you." Regina hold her breath, smiling at him, her eyes still full of tears from all the emotions she felt. "I've never told anyone that." She admitted. "I'm glad you told me." Regina got up from her sitting position, leaned over and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tight. Robin reacted by wrapping his arms around her back, pulling her even closer into the embrace. "Thank you." She whispered.

They let go of each other and found their way back into their sitting positions. "And about what the press says, I don't care." Regina raised an eyebrow. "Robin.." She tried to reason with him but he didn't let her. "No I'm serious, if they can't see the woman that's sitting right in front of me without judging you, then they're not worth it."

They stared into each others eyes for a moment, letting the words he just set sink. And then Regina quickly leaned forward and kissed him, it was quick, and before they knew it she leaned back, smiled a little and sat back blushing. "Sorry.." She almost whispered. "I don't know why I did that." She looked away, not noticing he came closer. "I hope it's because you wanted too…" She looked back at him, finding him close to her. Again she stared into his blue eyes. "Because.. I wanted too." He leaned forward and brought his lips to hers, Regina closed her eyes, feeling his lips brush against hers. She opened up her mouth a little, giving him permission to deepened the kiss, and he did.

They don't know how long they sat there, but when a moan escaped Regina's mouth Robin took his distance, earning him another moan, this time a frustrated one. "Sorry, it's just.." Before he could finish Regina ended his sentence. "I know, it's just the contract and we're just attracted to each other, it's stupid.." She said, taking her distance again by sitting back. "That was not what I was going to say.." A simple oh came out of Regina's mouth as she let Robin continue. "It's just that I want to do this right, I don't want you to feel like I'm using you, since I'm paying you."

"I don't feel like you're using me." She said, giving him a smile. "But still, I want to do this right." Regina just nodded, knowing he was right, knowing that whatever this thing between them was, they needed to do this right. "So what does that mean?" She asked, staring at the lake, avoiding his eyes on her. "It means that we are going to enjoy our last two days her, when we get back home we are going to get to know each other more and over.." He watched his watch to see the date. "Over three months and about twenty days, I'm going to ask you on a proper date.. and then you are going to say yes." Regina laughed, looking back into his eyes, finding him smirking at her. "Don't get your hopes up to high Locksley." She bit back. "I wouldn't dream of it."


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm about to make you all very happy.**

 **9**

 _Meeting the parents._

The second they left Paris the little bubble they had been in popped. They had spend their last two nights wrapped up in each others arms. Robin had held her hand as they walked through the streets of Paris, he had even kissed her cheek a few times. But the second they had stepped into his house their little fairytale ended. They went back to smiling to each other, nervously. Avoiding each other while being in the house. They went back to the rules of the contract and they both hated it.

Robin missed her, he missed how real everything had felt back in Paris. How he could grab her hand without making things weird between them. He missed how she snuggled closer to him in her sleep, the smell of her hair, the feeling of her body close against his. He hoped they would still have that here, but knew they would fall back into their old rhythm.

Regina missed him too, she missed how good she felt walking next to him, how safe she felt as he held her hand in his. She missed how easily she fell asleep when he held her close to him. She hated the fact that she got used to him so quickly, making it so much harder to sleep alone now.

But there was one thing for them to look forward too. Tonight Robin would introduce Regina to his mother. And although Regina had never been more nervous in her life, she alsof couldn't wait to be close to him again. Even if it would just mean he would look at her again, the way only he could look, with those blue eyes looking right through her.

Regina stood in front of her mirror, looking at her reflection wearing a dark shade of blue lace dress. The dress fell just above her knees, the v-neck showing a decent amount of her cleavage. And her heels matching her dress just perfectly. She had curled her hair and she had braided the strands that would normally fall in her face. Her make-up was natural, soft, perfect to make a first impression on his mom.

"Miss. Mills? Mr. Locksley is waiting for you downstairs." She send August a quick smile, grabbed her purse and followed him.

She loved it when he watched her, especially when she came walking down the stairs. She felt so beautiful when he looked at her like that, when he showed her that smile. "You look perfect." He whispered when she stood next to him. "Thank you." She whispered back. "Are you ready?" He asked as he grabbed her hand and escorted her to their car. "I think I am." She said shyly. Robin looked at her, the way only he could and Regina blushed, she was no longer capable of seeing the difference between pretending and reality. And she knew it was dangerous, she knew she would get hurt eventually, just like the last time she gave love a chance.

"You're driving?" She asked as he held her door open, helping her to sit down in the front seat. "Yeah it's been a while." She watched as he walked around the car and sat down behind the steering wheel. He looked so handsome tonight, wearing one of his white blouses, the first two buttons open.

When they reached the highway Robin moved his hand the skin above her knee. "I missed this." They had only been back from Paris three days but he missed it, her. "This time alone with you." He continued. Regina stayed still, waiting for him to move on. "I thought about what I said back in Paris, about taking you on a real date when all of this is over." Regina looked at him as his eyes were focussed on the road. "I don't know if I want to wait that long." He gave her a quick look before he looked back at the road. "Maybe.." Regina started laying her hand on top of his, stroking her thumb over his fingers. "Maybe we can stop pretending, see how things goes?" Again he send her a quick look, this time smiling. "Let's start tonight." He said determined.

The rest of the drive they remained silent. Just exchanging looks, smiling when they caught each others glances. Robin's hand remained on Regina's leg, Regina's hand remained un top of his.

"Milady." Robin said as he helped her out of the car. He took a moment to take her in again. "For your information.." He whispered near her ear, making her shiver. "I wasn't pretending when I told you you looked perfect." He loved how she reacts on him, how he can make her speecheless, how she blushes every time he compliments her.

While Regina was still looking for words Robin took her hand and walked her to the front door. Before he got a chance to knock his mother opened the door. "Robin!" She smiled and wrapped her arms around her son. She quickly let go of him and then looked at Regina, who was nervously smiling between Robin and his mom.

"Regina, I've heard a lot about you." She laid her hand on Regina's upper arm and stroked a few times. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Locksley." The older woman smiled and stepped aside to invite the both of them inside. Robin laid his hand on Regina's lower back, spreading a warm feeling through her body as he walked her inside. They both said down at the table, next to each other, across from Mrs. Locksley.

"So why don't you two tell me how you met?" Robin had prepared Regina for his curious mother, he had kept the fact that his mother was slightly impossible to please and that she only wanted the best of the best for him, he didn't fell the need to give Regina any more pressure than she already felt.

"Well we both knew Ruby.." Regina started. "She is Mrs. Lukas's granddaughter" Robin filled in, earning him a thankful smile from Regina. "I once picked her up from work and met Robin while I was waiting for her, that happened a few times then, before he asked me out." She stroked her hand over his that was laying on the table. Smiling brightly as she told his mother the story they made up.

"And now you two are engaged." His mother stated, clearly not standing behind this whole engagement. "Mother.." Robin warned her, he already had several conversations over the phone and he wasn't planning on having one in Regina's presence. "We know it's quick.." Regina started. "But it is what we want." She again smiled at him.

"Because of his money?" Robin send Regina a quick look, he knew his mother could be like this he just didn't expect her to go there tonight. "Mom why can't you just.." Regina interrupted him. "Robin it's fine." She stroked his hand again. "I'm not interested in Robin's money, quite the opposite actually. My family has enough money on it't own, since I live on my own I've never took anything from them anymore." She told his mother. "And I really like all the house we live in, the things we are able to do. But you can take everything away and I would still want to marry him." She looked at him, knowing what she had just said, knowing they stopped pretending, knowing she meant every word of it.

The rest of the night went well, Robin's mother actually started to like Regina, not that she would show her that, but she could see what her son sees in her. When the said there goodbye's they walked to his car when Regina stopped him.

She turned towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and she crashes her lips on his. He groaned in surprise but quickly responded by pulling her closer. Their tongues were dancing around each other, Regina's fingers sliding through his hair. They ended the kiss together, foreheads pressed against each other, the both of them trying to control their breathing.

Regina remembered how he had kissed her when they left her parents home. And just wanted to do the same. "What was that for?" Robin asked, his hands on her lower back pulling her even closer as he looked into her eyes. "Your mother was looking." She gave him the same excuse as he had given her. Robin quickly turned around to see if his mother indeed was looking. "Liar." He whispered as he didn't see her. "Well.." She bit her lip. "Maybe I just really wanted to kiss you." She whispered.

Robin was completely taken by this woman, he had never met anyone like her. Never seen anyone as beautiful as her. And she wanted to kiss him, just as much as he wanted to kiss her. "You don't need excuses for that." He whispered. "Good." She breathed against his lips before she kissed him again. A soft moan escaping her as she felt his lips again.

Regina had never wanted a man more than she did right now. The effect he had on her, they way he makes her melt just by looking at her. They way his lips just fits perfectly on hers. It scared her, it made her afraid of losing this, losing him. But she just couldn't stay away from him, she couldn't keep her heart safe, it was already his and he didn't even know it.

"I would really like to take you out on a date this friday." He breathed against her lips before he kissed her again. "I think I would like that too." She said. "You think so?" He asked, placing small kisses on her jaw. "Yeah." She breathed, loving the touch of him. "We should get in the car." She whispered. "Hmm we should." He kissed her again, making her chuckle, a sound he would never grew tired of.

Regina ended the kiss and took him by his hand, leading them to his car. When she thought he was gonna open her door he pressed her back against it, capturing her lips once again, he just couldn't get enough of her. "Robin." She moaned. They were taking their non-pretending agreement very seriously. "I want to pleasure you.." He groaned near her ear. Making a wetness pool between her legs the second he spoke to her. "I'm not sure if.." He shut her up with another kiss. "I've wanted to since the day you walked into my house." He moved his kisses to her neck, since he was pretty sure there was no way his mother could see them. "But Robin.." He moved his hands to her hips, pulling her closer. "Get in the car." He whispered before he helped her sit down and walked to the other side.

He started the car, drove of his mother's property and stopped it, making sure no one would interrupt them. "Please let me make you feel good." He leaned over to kiss her neck again, making her moan the instant his lips touched her neck. She didn't need to answer, he already knew she wanted him too. He moved one of his hands to her thigh, softly sliding his hand under the lace of her dress. He stoped kissing her to look her in her eyes, seeing them a few shades darker now. He slowly moved his fingers over her already soaked panties. Making her shiver.

Regina had never been so excited for someone to touch her. Her eyes were already closed, one of her hands laying on his arm, her other hand grabbing the car seat tight. Her lips slightly parted as her breathing became quicker. Her legs parted to give him the space he needs.

And Robin just watched her, feeling himself growing harder and harder at the sight of her. He gently moved her panties aside en let two of his fingers find her clit, she gasped under his touch. The both of them had thought a lot about this moment and neither of them had imagined it to be this good.

She knew she wasn't gonna take long, she already felt her orgasm coming closer as he sped up his pace, rubbing faster, firmer. Her legs became shaky while she bit her lip. "Robin.." She gasped as he circled his fingers around her entrance before thrusting two fingers inside of her, curling up right away to find her favorite place. "Right there.." She breathed, tighten her grip around his arm.

All it took were a few thrusts while his thumb kept paying attention to her clit and it took her over the hills. She rode out her orgasm as she tried to control her breathing, her eyes still shut, her lower lip still caught between her teeth.

When she openend her eyes it was just fast enough to see Robin lick his fingers. Smirking at her as he tasted her. Regina leaned forward, putting all of her passion into one kiss, tasting herself on his tongue. They buckled up again and Robin started the car.

When they reached the highway again Regina ended the silence. "I really liked your mom." They looked at each other quickly before bursting out in laughter.


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

 _First date._

"Can't you just tell me where we're going?" His hands covered her eyes as he was leading her in the right direction. "We're almost there." He chuckled, loving how impatient she is. "It better be good." She muttered. It took a few more steps before Robin stopped her. "Ready?" She just nodded and before she knew it he removed his hands so that she could see her surprise. "Robin.." She breathed.

They were on the beach. Pillows blankets and surrounded by many lights covering the spot right in front of them. "This is perfect." She turned around and kissed him quickly. Something they got used to the last few days but in the same time something they would never grew tired of. Robin took her hand and leaded helped her sit down before he followed her.

"Champagne?" Regina's smile grew bigger before she nodded. She watched him closely as he opened the bottle, he is everything she'd ever dreamed off and now he was sitting right in front of her, handing her a glass of champagne on their first date.

"Come." He stood up from his sitting position after they finished their glasses. Regina put her glass away and took his hand before he lifted her. "We're going for a walk." He said proudly. "I had no idea you were such a romanticus Mr. Locksley." Regina teased him. "Oh shut up and come here." He opened his arm, making her come closer before he wrapped his arm around her.

They walked, feet in the water, bodies pressed close to each other. "What is it like to be you." Regina asked. "It's okay being me." Regina didn't respond, wanting him to tell her more. "Sometimes I feel a little locked up, with the world always watching me." She nodded, now looking at him as they continued their walk. "It gets lonely from time to time, there are a lot of trips I have to make, most of them I attend alone." They walked a little further. "Are you happy right now." She asked seeing his face lit up at her words. "I am." He gave her a quick kiss.

"How about you." Before she could answer he added: "What is it like to be you?" She made sure he couldn't see her face before she answered. "I think it's pretty boring being me." She laughed, hoping they would continue to talk about something else. "I don't believe you." She sighed. "I'm and escort Robin, I'm sure you already have a view on how it is to be me." She snapped, she didn't mean to, but she did. "Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." He said. Regina already felt guilty.

"It's fine to be me, every day is different, some days better than others." She decided to answer his question after all. She looked at him, she could almost hear him thinking, knowing he wanted to ask a hundred questions. "Just ask me Robin, it's fine. We were going to have this conversation sooner or later." Robin stopped them from walking, took her both hands in his and looked at her. "Only if you want to, nothing you're going to say is gonna chance the way I see you." Regina smiled softly. Robin then took of his jacket, laid it on the sand and invited her to sit on it before he sat down next to her, holding one of her hands.

"Can you just ask questions? I don't really know where to start.." He had never seen her so vulnerable and it made her even more beautiful. "How did you start?" He asked quickly adding. "If there are things you don't want to tell, then don't okay?" She nodded, smiling at how sweet he was for her. "I started to pay for college, I didn't want my parents to pay for me, I wanted to be free of them and well it was an easy way to make a lot of money." She felt how he rubbed his thumb over her hand, making her smile again. "I dropped out of college after two years, studying Law was my dream with Daniel and without him my dream didn't last." She took a deep breath, staring at the ocean in front of her. "I decided to keep the job, it earned me enough money to live a proper life and I sort of enjoy it."

"I mean it totally depends on the client, but yeah most of the times it's enjoyable." She was ashamed, she had never talked so openly about her job. "Did someone ever hurt you?" It was the first time she looked at him. "Robin.." She said, knowing the truth would hurt him. But he wanted his answer. "A few times, but it was before I assigned at Mal's agency. Nothing happened since I'm with her." She saw how angry it made him and tried to calm him down by laying her other hand un top of his. "Look at me." She said, waiting for him to answer. "I'm okay, I'm good now." She saw relief in his eyes. "I know I don't have the right to say this but just promise me you'll stop." She wanted to speak up but he continued. "I'll make sure you have enough money I can help you find a real job.." He didn't mean it like that, he really didn't she heard him and laughed bitterly. "Regina.." She stood up, walking back to where they came from. "Regina wait.." He ran to her. "No Robin, It's fine." She said, obviously hurt but trying to hide it. "It's not fi.." She shut him up by speaking again. "I get it, sleeping with people doesn't count as a real job, basically I'm just a fancy version of a hooker right?" She walked fast, unable to wait to get back, to step in the car and drive back home. "No Regina.." Again she wasn't interested in what he had to say. "No seriously Robin, I get it. I look good, I'm a hooker, you never had one before. The whole situation turns you on. It's fine. I'm used to it." She wanted to speak again but this time it was him who interrupted her.

"When are you going to see that you are the most breathtaking, intelligent, funny, passionate, loving, inspiring woman I've ever seen." She stopped walking, unable to find the words to speak to him. "I don't give a damn, about who you were or what you do, I care about what's in here.." He covered her heart with his hand. "And every day you show me a little bit more of your heart and it makes me fall more and more in love with you." He completely took her breath away.

"But Robin I have slept.." He shut her up with a kiss. "I don't care." He breathed against her lips. "You really should, I have.." Again he kissed her. "I don't care." He breathed again. "Those men they.." He pressed his lips against hers. "I. Don't. Care." She looked into his eyes, he looked into hers.

"I'm scared." She whispered. He smiled at her, stroking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Come." He just said. He pulled his shirt over his head, unbuckled his jeans and stepped out of it. And before Regina could react he ran straight into the ocean.

Regina hesitated, but when she saw him in the water she pulled out her dress. Leaving her in her black matching lingerie. She ran after him, shivering when the cold water touched her body but determined to reach him.

"Now kiss me." He said as she reached him. She smiled, loving how he could break down all of her walls. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, the skin to skin contact did things to the both of them. Feeling the cold of the water only made them press their bodies closer to each other. Robin let his hands wonder to her hips, lifting her when he got the chance to. Regina immediately responded by wrapping her legs around him.

He felt her hard nipples against his chest, making him want her even more. "Robin.." Regina moaned when his lips wondered off to her neck. "I want you." He whispered, his lips close to her ear. "Than have me." She answered, already out of breath.

He stopped kissing her, put her down on the ground and removed his hands from her lips. Regina looked slightly confused before she spoke: "Or not?" She crossed her arms before her chest, almost as if she was hiding herself from him. "I can't." A wave of insecurity washed over her. "You can't?" She asked, looking away from him. "Not aslong as there's a contract." Regina sighed slightly relieved. "Why not?" She asked, not seeing a reason why they couldn't. "I'm technically paying you.. it just doesn't feel right. And I want our first time together to be something perfect."

Her mind understood what he was saying, but her body just wanted him, she wanted his hands back on her hips, his lips on her neck, she wanted to feel him, taste him, explore him. "Technically you're only paying me for the days, not the nights." She closed the space between them, placing kisses on his chest, letting her hand wonder over his torso. "Regina.." She was so hard to resist. "I mean it, I want to wait until the contract is over." Regina groaned in frustration as she took her distance again. He took both of her hands in his. "I wanna do things right with you." She smiled at him.

"And now we're going home and you're gonna take a bath and after that I thought that maybe I could hold you tonight?" Yep definitely breaking all of her walls down. "I would love that." She answered as they started to walk out of the water.

— — —

"Hmm you smell good." Regina laid on his chest, her hair, still damp from her bath, spread over his arm. "I missed this." She admitted, it had been two lonely weeks falling asleep without him. Those few nights in Paris felt so familiar and sleeping alone after that just felt like torture. "Do you want to tell me about your exes?" Robin chuckled at her question. "Straight to the point ha?" She snuggled closer on his chest, smiling. "You know me."

"Well I only have one serious ex, we knew each other since kinder garden. Always were best friends until we went to high school and we wanted to be more than just that." Regina looked up at him as he told his story. "We were together for five years and then we found out we became friends again instead of lovers, we ended it together and that was it." Regina hummed. "Do you still have contact?" He shook his head. "She moved to Europe a few months after we broke up."

"What about your exes, Regina Mills." He asked with a smirk on his face. "Daniel, he's the only one." Robin placed a soft kiss on her hair. "After him I gave up on love. Promised myself to never to never give away my heart again." She had no idea why she told him this kind of things, but she just did. She trusts him, she likes talking to him, feeling like he understands her.

"Actually it's part of the reason why I became an escort." She had never told anyone this, not even Mal. "I can have men without giving them my heart." She laughed bitterly. "It sounds pathetic." He lifted her chin with his finger. "It doesn't, it sounds like you're protecting yourself from getting hurt." She nodded, knowing he was right. "Do you think you will ever be able to give someone your heart again?" He asked, still looking into her eyes. "I think you already have a little piece of it." She whispered.

— — —

 **They're making progress. Please share your ideas, anything is welcome. Also I'm now on instagram as: once_upon_a_what**


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

 _First times._

"Hmm.." Regina hummed as she woke up to the feeling of his strong arm around her. It had been two weeks since their date and Regina had moved her stuff to his room the morning after. There had been a few nights on which the had done a little more than just sleeping, but they never crossed the line, yet. If it was Regina's decision to make she would want him to cross that line right here and right now, but Robin wanted to wait. So there were two and a half more months to go.

While Regina was waking up she felt how Robin's hand slowly moved up to her breasts. "What are you up to?" She said, her voice sleepy from just waking up. "No bra?" He ignored her question as he felt her breasts while he stroked over her shirt. "You told me to feel like home here." He buried his nose in her hair, kissing the skin on her neck. "I'm glad you feel so at home here." He felt how her nipple turned hard under his touch. "Me too." She sighed. He continued to massage her breasts. "What are you doing?" Regina asked as she shivered under his touch. "Nothing.." Hi hummed before he pressed his lips on her neck again. "Doesn't feel like nothing." She tried to turn around but he didn't let her. "Robin.." She protested. It wasn't fair, he was working her up knowing he wouldn't finish it how she wanted too.

"Regina.." He responded, teasing her as he tried to move his hand under her shirt. "No." She chuckled, holding her shirt with both of her hands to keep him on a distance. "Don't you want it?" He whispered, his voice hoarse, making it hard to resist him. "No." She lied, finally being able to turn around and look at him. "Liar." He whispered, trying again to get his hand under her shirt but she didn't let him. "Oh come on." He breathed against her lips. "Let me make you feel good."

He had done it a few times before, slowly sliding his hand into her panties. Giving her pleasure, just before they went to sleep, or right after she woke up. She had returned the favor but she quickly found out that he actually found pleasure in pleasuring her. And she hadn't complained, quite the opposite actually. After just those few times he already knew what she liked, how to curl his fingers, how to get her to the top. But no matter how good it felt she always wanted more in the end. She longed for him, craved him, all of him. And knowing that she had to wait another two months for it made it only harder.

"Please." He whispered, before kissing her, putting al of his passion into the kiss. "Are you actually begging me to touch me?" She chuckled, stroking his cheek as she looked into his eyes. "I am." Resisting him was going to be harder than she thought. "Too bad I'm not in the mood." She turned around and swung her legs over the bed side. But before she got up Robin wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back to him. "Stop lying to me Regina." The way he said her name did things to her she'd never experienced. "Stop trying to seduce me Robin." She tried to fight him, to get free of his grip but he was too strong, and she secretly loved it.

And before Regina noticed what he was doing she felt his hand slid inside of her short, stroking over her already soaked panties. "Not in the mood you said?" Regina laid her hand on his arm, knowing she couldn't find the strengt to push him away. "Are you sure you don't want it?" He said, he loosened his grip around her so that she could fully rest on her back while he peppered her neck with kisses. "Yessss.." She breathed, almost to quiet. He let his hand slid inside her panties, immediately finding her clit with his two fingers, rubbing firm slow circles on it. "What did you say?"

Regina is already far gone, the self control she used to have is nowhere to be found, the ability to refuse man just faded away whenever she was near Robin. "You're not playing fair." She felt him chuckle against her neck. "What would be the fun in that."

He stoped his movements, his kisses. And when Regina was about to ask what he was doing he thrusted two fingers inside of her. "Fuck.." She moaned in surprise. He decided to giver her what she wanted, no need to let her wait any longer. There were going to be far more opportunities to let her wait for it in the future and so he curled his fingers just the way he found out she liked it.

Her grip around his arm tighten, her breathing became irregular, her eyes closed. And when he moved faster she almost lost it. She wanted to tell him how close she was but before she got the chance he brought his other hand to her clit, touching her there in the same rhythm. He felt her walls tighten around his finger, making a satisfied smirk appear on his face.

Regina moaned a little too loudly when she came, hoping the rest of the house didn't hear her. And while she came down from her high Robin continued to thrust inside of her, slowly.

When Regina opened her eyes again she rolled over to face him, smiling before she kissed him. "And this is why I don't wanted too." She whispered between her kisses. "What do you mean?" He asked as he brushed his fingers against her cheek. "Every time we do this, I want more." She breathed against his lips. "Just think about how it will be worth the wait." Regina let out a frustrated sound. "You're so impatient." He chuckled. "Can you blame me?" He shook his head. "Not really."

— — —

"No Mal, I'm perfectly fine, thanks for checking in on me." Mal, her boss, called her every week to check in on her. "By the way, you're quite the performer aren't you?" Regina still laid in her bed, well actually Robin's bed while he took a shower. "What do you mean?" She asked curious. "I saw some pictures online from your time in Paris." Regina swallowed something. "Oh." She just answered. "Isn't that my job?" She responded nonchalantly. "Your job is to hold his hand, smile at him, maybe a kiss on the cheek. Not to put your tongue in his mouth." Before Regina could come up with an excuse her boss continued. "And Mary-Margaret told me you two are sleeping in the same room now?

"So now you two are working together?" Regina said, trying to avoid the question. "We want the both of you to be happy so yes we are." Regina rolled her eyes, she couldn't have Mal knowing what she and Robin were doing inside these walls. "Mal, I'm just doing my job." She said. "Yeah right, how are the nightly hours working for you?" The blonde teased. "It's nothing like that." Regina said. "What is nothing like that Regina?" _Damnit._ "We're just getting along, nothing special." She lied. "Sure whatever you say, just don't stand in the way of your own happiness." Before Regina could answer Mal had hung up on her.

"Who was that?" Robin asked as he came out of the bathroom, his hair still damp from his shower, dressed in just a tanktop and his jeans. "Oh Mal with her weekly checkup." She answered making him chuckle. "Hmm she still thinks I'm gonna kill you?" They had joked about it before. "Not anymore now she thinks I'm falling for you." The words left her mouth before she could think about what she said. "Oh does she now?" Before Regina could defend herself he continued. "And are you? Falling for me?"

She hadn't thought about it before, it had crossed her mind once or twice but she never really thought about it. It had became so easy not to develop feelings after Daniel. And now that she thought about it she knew there were feelings. She knew that she loved it when he came home after a long day of work and had dinner with her in his garden. She loved how he looked at her every time he saw her. She loved how he could make her laugh, how he breaks down her walls one by one. She loves how he wraps his arms around her every night. She loves how he stares at her when he thinks she's still asleep, how he sees her when he looks at her.

Regina Mills is definitely falling for Robin Locksley.

"I was just kidding." He said, smiling at her when she woke up out of her thoughts. Regina quickly smiled back and got up out of bed. "Can I take you out on a date?" She quickly said. "Ehm isn't that my job?" Robin answered surprised. "No." She said, walking into the bathroom.

"This Friday?" She asked while she washed her face. "I'll tell Mary not to schedule anything." Regina smiled at her own reflection in the mirror. "Do you trust me enough to let me drive in one of your cars?" She teased as she walked back at him, sitting down next to him on the bed. "We'll have to find out." He said serious. "Good, than you can also tell Mary that we don't need a driver." She said. "Look at you, being bossy." Regina gave him a playful push and quickly walked back into the bathroom, locking the door before she turned on the shower.

— — —

"Regina.." Robin warned her as she again crossed the speed limit. "Oh don't give me that, it's not like you were being careful when you drove last time." She said as she pushed the gas once more. "You just don't trust me is it?" She teased. "No it's just that I like you more when you're alive." He said, holding his breath as she outpaced another car. "Yeah you don't trust me." She said again.

"Where are we?" He asked after she parked the par and took his hand in hers. "Have a little patience Locksley." They walked over the street, Regina smiling since she was the one surprising him, Robin looking around for a place where she might take him. When Regina stopped walking a grabbed a pair of keys out of her pockets Robin started to figure out where she was taking him. "Welcome." She said, holding the door of her apartment open to him.

"So this is what you've been doing all day." Regina had told him she had an appointment with her mother but instead she had been decorating her house. She had cleaned up all the dust that had spread to her apartment the months she had been away. But some fresh flowers on her table, changed her sheets and she had stocked her fridge after she had secretly called Mary to schedule him free for the entire weekend.

"I've packed some of your stuff, we are staying for the weekend." She smiled, over excitement at her own idea. "But.." Regina wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I called Mary she took care of everything." He laid his hands on her lower back, kissing her back now. "You're amazing."

"And now I'm gonna lock the door, turn off your phone and keep you all to myself for the entire weekend." Regina said, biting her lip. "Hmm you sure know how to plan a date." He breathed against her lips before kissing her again. "Why don't you move to the balcony, and I get us something to drink." He gave her another quick kiss and walked through her apartment to open the door to her balcony. Regina moved to her fridge and grabbed the bottle of champagne she bought earlier today. She filled two glasses and walked back to him.

She found him sitting on her bench, watching over the city before he looked at her, sending her that beautiful, warming smile witch managed to spread butterflies to her entire body every time he gave her that. "Here you go." She handed him the glass and sat down next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Are we celebrating?" He asked, wrapping his arm around her. "I'm just happy I met you." She said, earning her a kiss against her temple. "Me too."

They talked, laughed, counted stars, drank some more champagne, until the cold of the night was ruining their moment. "Do you have some blankets?" He asked, Regina was already snuggled against him, half sitting on his lap, her head pressed against his shoulder. "Drawer under my bed." She said, immediately regretting it when he stood up from the bench leaving her alone in the cold.

She waited for him, counted some more stars, waited some more, counted a few more stars. And when she was positive it had been over five minutes she started to look for him. "Are you trying to let me freeze to death?" She laughed as she walked into her bedroom. "Oh.." She said as she found him looking at the inside of her drawer. "I can't find the blankets." He said, clearly confused about what he just saw. "Robin.." She walked towards him and closet the drawer before she kneeled down next to him. "Sorry I shouldn't have.." She caressed his cheek with her hand. "I didn't mean for you to see that."

It was the one secret in her house, the one spot in her house where she didn't want others to look and she forgot about it, and directly told him to look for blankets right there. It was the place where she kept her work attributes, it was how she called it. Condom stocks for the rest of her life, some toys, some outfits, some handcuffs, whips. It was not that she was proud of it, but it was her job, and she needed those things for her job.

"I asked questions about your job Robin, it's okay." She said, reading his mind since it was obviously full with questions. "No it's just.." A wave of insecurity washed over her. No matter how good Robin had handled her 'job' so far. She felt like it was always going to be coming back at them, ruining moods, starting fights, breaking confidence. "It's just that you didn't expected that, I get it." She filled the words in. "When are you going to see that I'm not some innocent girl waiting for you to take my virginity?" She snapped, building up her walls again. "Because I'm not Robin, I'm really not." No tears, please no tears, she spoke to herself. "I've slept with over a hundred men, And they paid me for everything I did." The first tears left her eyes. "And no matter how hard you are trying to deny it, it will always be an obstacle." He wanted to interrupt but she didn't let him. She stood up and continued.

"At first you might think it's exciting but then, when you are going to think about it, you will find out that there is nothing that I haven't done, you are going to doubt yourself, you are going to think that I'm bored. You are going to find out that there is nothing special about being with me because eventually you will always see the hooker."

She sat down on her bed, catching her breath as tears left her eyes. Robin carefully got up and sat down next to her. He didn't say anything, he just looked at her.

"From the day that I met you, I've only looked at you." He said, hoping his words would reach her heart, hoping she would hear him, really hear him. "Not once have I looked at you without seeing you, Regina." She didn't looked at him, instead more tears were running down her cheeks now. "And yes, some things are new to me and I don't understand everything. But I'm sure you can enlighten me, or maybe even show me.." He said, making her laugh through her tears.

"Ever since I met you I hate it." She whispered. "What do you mean?" He asked, stroking her upper thigh with his hand. "I hate being an escort, I regret all the things I've done with those men, I hate that I ruined all my first timers with men I don't even know." She whispered. "Milady…" He smiled, lifting her chin so that she looked at him. "All the things we do together are first times." He said. "Everything will be new, because from now on you are going to find out how it feels when you do know the man you're trying it with." She smiled a little, not completely convinced by his words. "Now, get under those covers, I'm gonna clean up, lock the door. And after that I'll come back to you and hold you through the night for the _first time_ in your bed."


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

 _Unpleasant surprise_

"Robin stop." Regina giggled. "You are ruining my make-up." Robin continued to kiss her, he didn't care about her lipstick, he just couldn't stop kissing her since she looked so breathtaking tonight. "You look just as beautiful without it." He tried to bring his hand up to her hair, not able to resist her dark curls. But Regina was quicker, she took his hand and brought it as far from her hair as possible. "Not my hair Locksley, I sat down for two hours to get it like this." Robin took his defeat and instead of her hair he brought his hand to her upper thigh, pulling her closer into the kiss.

"Mr. Locksley, you're up." The driver interrupted their little make out session. Regina quickly fixed her lipstick before she wiped the remaining make-up off Robin's face. "Ready?" She loves how he keeps checking on her no matter how many events like these they have attend. "I am."

The crowd that was waiting for them started to cheer, screaming their names. "I can't wait to dance with you tonight." Robin whispered near her ear. Making her smile before he took her hand in his.

"When are you getting married?" Someone yelled. "Will it be a public marriage?" Another person screamed. "Have you thought about children?" Regina looked at Robin, not sure if she should answer and if she should answer she wouldn't know what to say. "When we have answers you'll be the first to know." Robin moved his arm around her making Regina move closer to him, laying her hand on his torso.

They moved inside. "There are a lot of people I need to talk to tonight." Robin sighed before the entered the ballroom. "It's okay, I'll have you all night." She whispered seductive. "You're right." He kissed her cheek, moving up to her earlobe. "I always am." She gasped when he kissed her neck. "People are waiting for you." She whispered. He groaned frustrated. "I know." He sighed before he stopped kissing her neck. "I'll get us some drinks, and you are going to talk to all the important people out there, I'll find you." She quickly pecked his lips and moved inside, walking to the bar.

Robin watched her walk away, everyday he got amazed by her beauty, he is so addicted to her, not able to get enough of her kisses, her smiles, her laugh. He saw her look over her shoulder, biting her lip as she caught him staring at her. He licked his lips, making her laugh while she shook her head before he moved himself through the crowd.

The night went by smoothly, while Robin was being social with a lot of potential clients, Regina spend her time getting to know the wives of his future clients. They were nice, but boring. She mostly kept her eyes on Robin, watched him talk, watched him as he looked at her, as he smiled at her. She was falling for this man, and not just a little. In these few months he had become so important to her, she couldn't even imagine her life without him.

"Michelle?" Regina didn't noticed it in the first place, to caught up in the looks she was exchanging with her lover. But when she felt a hand on her shoulder she quickly turned around. "Michelle." She froze, she panicked inside, she wanted to turn around, but the hand on her shoulder kept her from doing that. "I'm sorry I'm.." She stuttered. "I thought I would never see you again." The man in front of her was clearly drunk. "God Michelle, I have missed you." He laid his other hand on her hip, pulling her closer. "I'm with someone." Regina whispered, afraid anyone would hear her. "I tried calling you." He said. "Well calling your pimp."

She couldn't breathe, she tried to look for Robin, but there were to many people surrounding her. "I'm not doing that anymore." Regina tried to stay calm, but her breathing already became uneven. "I'm sure you would make an exception for me." He stroked her cheek. "From what I remember you liked it just as much as I did." Just when Regina thought he was going to kiss her she felt an arm around her shoulder. "Richard, everything okay here?" She instantly relaxed as she heard his voice. She finally remembered the man, the last man she saw before she sighed a contract at Mal's agency. "I was just catching up with an old friend." He smiled, obviously knowing Robin. "Regina?" Robin asked, making sure she was okay too. "I want to go." She whispered. Robin looked at the man in front of him and then back at Regina. "Please." She added. "Have a good evening Richard." Robin said. "You to and I'm sorry, _Michelle."_ He said, obviously calling her that on purpose.

Regina walked as fast as she could, longing for fresh air. "Regina?" Robin asked as he followed her, but she didn't answer. "Regina." He said again, grabbing her hand to turn her around, getting her to look at him. "I'm sorry." She said, her eyes filled with tears. "Michelle?" Robin asked, he didn't looked mad, just upset, confused. "It's my work name." She whispered, ashamed. It took a moment before Robin put one and one together. "With him?" Regina nodded, looking at the ground. "He was the last man I worked with before I went to Mal." She said. Again Robin took a moment to think.

"He hurt you, didn't he?" He could already see the answer in her eyes. "Bad drunk." Was all she answered. "I told him to stop but.." She saw how his eyes got darker, his body tensed. "Son of a bitch." He wanted to go back inside but Regina stopped him. "Robin please.." She tried to convince him. "Regina he hurt you." Robin pleaded, ready to punch the man in the face. "Yes he did, but I need you with me now." When he realized what she said, he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm with you."

Regina hated it when other people saw her weak, always trying to be strong. But seeing that man did more to her then she thought it would, he had hurt her, he had overstepped her boundaries. She pressed her face against his chest, tears leaving her eyes when she realized that she had never felt more safe than she did right now in this moment.

"I ruined your shirt." She said as she looked at him, her mascara all over his blouse. "I don't care." He said, stroking her cheek. "I know you still have to network inside, can I wait in the car? I don't wanna go inside anymore." She smiled, something she did quite often when she tried to hide her pain. "No, we're going home." He said. "No Robin, this is important for you." She argued. "You are important for me and besides that all I want to do there.." He winked at the building. "Is punch that man in the face, and I don't think Mary will thank me for that." He kissed her, not like before, this was different, he hadn't kissed her like this before. Not with passion or lust but.. with love. Robin felt it, but he wasn't surprised, he knew he was going to love her, he even may have loved her for a while now. But for Regina it was something she hadn't felt in a very long time, something she thought she would never feel again. She loved him, she fell in love with the man that hired her to be his fiancé, the man she was suppose to stay professional with.

"Come." He whispered, taking her hand before leading her to the car.

— — —

"Regina?" Robin had prepared a bath for her when they came home, to relax her. But after an hour, when he wanted to check in on her the bath and bathroom were empty. He had walked back to his bedroom, empty. He moved to the hall and started to walk in the direction of her 'old' bedroom. He knocked but when there was no answer he walked inside. Finding her kneeled on the floor, surrounded by papers.

"What are you doing?" He said, smiling as he looked at her. She didn't respond, instead she continued to sort out the papers in front of her. Robin sat down on her bed. "Regina?" He said, starting to worry. She gathered some papers together and got up. She handed him one of the papers. He just raised an eyebrow and took it before he started to read.

It was the contract they had both sighed, the original not some copy, but the one they had both sighed before it all started. "I don't understand?" He said. "Is something wrong? Is it the money?" Regina smiled as she shook her head, taking the contract back from him. "I don't want it anymore." She said. "What do you mean? Do you want to go home?" He felt how he started to panic. "No Robin." She laughed. "I don't want to work for you anymore, I.." She bit her lip before she ripped the contract in two pieces. "I want you." She said as she let the two pieces fall to the ground. She quickly gathered the other papers in her hand. The cheques Mary handed her every week to pay her for her work, she hadn't used any of them yet. "Regina.." Robin warned her. But she had already ripped them a part. "I don't want your money Robin." She stood before him, taking his hands in hers. "I loved every minute here, with you, from the day I got here, being with you never felt like working." She took a deep breath before she continued.

"And I don't care about your house or the fancy parties we go to, I don't care about the expensive dresses you buy for me or the fame." She looked into his eyes, making sure this was the right think to say. "You can take all of that away and I would still be the happiest girl in the world because I have you standing next to me." She felt nerves coming over her, insecurities making her doubt the thing she was going to tell him. But the look in his eyes was enough for her.

"I love you Robin."


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

No more rules.

"I love you Robin." She whispered.

Robin just looked at her, staring into her eyes as he let her words sink into his heart. She loved him, the woman who made him happier than ever loves him, she Regina Mills loves him.

"Can you please just say something." Regina said, nervously rubbing her thumbs over his hands. Robin quickly stood up, he brought his hands up to her cheeks and kissed her before he stared into her eyes again. "I love you." He whispered before he kissed her again and then again. "I have been loving you for a while now." He said between kissing her.

"God you're so beautiful." He said, stroking her cheek with his hand. She loved it when he told her that, like he was the only one that could tell her that who she would believe, only he made her feel beautiful. One of his hands slid down her body, holding her waist as he kissed her again. "Tell me again." She whispered against his lips. "I love you Regina." He said, looking into her eyes. "Show me." She breathed. "Please Robin, I want you to show me." She said again.

He brought both of his hand to her hips walking her through the room until her back pressed against the wall. Regina rested her hands on his chest, waiting for him to kiss her.

Regina Mills had slept with a lot of people in her life, she couldn't even count them if she tried to. But except for her first time with Daniel, she had never been nervous, she had never felt any nerves when she had to take of her close, never even thought about what her bed partners would think of her. Until now, until this very moment. Regina Mills was nervous. Nervous for him to see her entirely naked, nervous to not be good enough, nervous because this man loves her and she loves him, nervous because there will be feelings involved, nervous because she had been waiting for this for so long now. But Robin just looked at her, his eyes full of love, and it was until now that Regina realized that he had been looking at her like this for a while now.

He then kissed her, their lips melting together as their tongues immediately found each other. "Again." She whispered, after years of not hearing anyone tell her she couldn't get enough of it. "I love you." He breathed between kissing her.

It wasn't long before his kisses moved to her neck, Regina let her hands slide into his hair. Moaning his name as he found her pressure point and sucked on it, the both of them not caring about any marks that might be left. "I love your strength." He breathed against her skin. Regina leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. "I love how you make me laugh." He said as moved his hands up to her breasts, stroking the swells over her dress. "I love how you snuggle against me when my alarm goes off in the morning." Regina smiled as he was still pampering her neck with kisses. "I love the look in your eyes when I come home after work." She bit her lip. "I love how you look in my clothes." He was now kneading her breasts over his own oversized shirt she wore. Regina silently moaned his name. "You have no idea how good I feel with you next to me on all those red carpets."

"Robin?" She breathed, already lost in the sensation of his lips on her neck. He moved his mouth back to hers, looking into her eyes as he quickly pecked her lips. "Make love to me." She bit her lip again.

Robin looked at her. He didn't think he had ever seen her more beautiful then right now in this moment. Her face free of make-up, her hair, still damp from her bath, falling over he shoulders, she wore one of his shirts that fell just over her upper thighs, bare legs, bare feet. And she had that look in her eyes, that look full of love. Robin Lockley felt like the happiest man in the world.

He laid his hands on her hips, lifting her up in his arms. She responded by wrapping her legs around him. Her arms were around his neck, her fingers tangled in his hair. And they just looked at each other as he carried her to the bed, before he gently laid her down. Regina laid on the bed as she watched Robin unbutton his shirt. Biting her lip as he revealed more and more of his toned torso to her. Regina wanted to get rid of the clothes she was wearing but as soon as she tried Robin stopped her. "Don't." He just said. "I want to do that." She smiled at him and watched as his shirt unbuttoned the last button before his shirt hit the floor. He quickly got rid of his pants and shoes and then got on the bed next to her. She bit her lip, something she had done a few times already and something she was going to do a lot more times this night. "Come here." She whispered.

Robin gently crawled on top of her, kissing her, sliding his fingers through her hair. "I love your hair." He continued telling her the things he loves about her. Regina's hands slid up and down his bare back, loving how his body felt agains hers. Again his kisses moved to her neck and as he kissed her neck his hands slid under her, or his, shirt. His hands covering her breasts, feeling her nipples already hard. He gently kneaded her breasts, let her nipples roll between his fingers as he kissed her jaw. Regina lift her back from the mattress, not able to control her body anymore.

He then helped her out of the shirt, lifting the fabric over her head before he trashed it on the floor. It was the first time he saw her like this. He had touched her before, had felt her breasts with his hands, but he had never seen them. And all he could do was just kiss them, so he did. He lowered his head until it was between her breasts. Kissed her there before he moved to her right breast. Covering it with kisses before he took her nipple in his mouth. "Robin." She breathed, her hands found his head again, her eyes closed. Robin continued to lick her nipple, kiss it, suck on it, making Regina squirm under his touch. His hand kneaded her other breast, gently pinching her nipple with his fingers.

He wasn't going to tease her, not tonight. Tonight he would do everything to make this special for her, to make this as pleasurable as possible for her, to show her how much he loves her. And so he kissed his way down on her toned stomach. Making her gasp as he dipped his tongue into her bellybutton. Regina's hands were now down on the mattress, holding the sheets tight.

Robin hooked his fingers under the side of her panties, lifting it down a bit to kiss her hip before he lowered her panties down her legs. When he dropped the lace fabric to the floor he kissed his way up to her thighs. Hearing her moan his name as he did so, knowing he would never grew tired of that sound. He kissed her inner thigh, getting closer to where she so badly needs him. And when he looked up to her, finding her with closed eyes, parted lips and flushed cheeks. He knew he couldn't let her wait any longer.

He kissed the skin above her sex, the scent of her already clouding his head with desire. "So wet already." He whispered against her clit, blowing fresh air against the sensitive spot. He was the only man who could make her speechless and so she just bit her lip, desperately waiting for him to move on. "Please." She breathed so quietly he almost didn't hear it. But when the word reached his ears he was more than happy to give her what she wanted.

He then kissed her clit, brushing his lips against her sex, he licked through her folds, tasting her, feeling himself growing harder at the thought of being inside of her. He knew she was close already, probably because she was just as excited about this as he was and so he sped up his movements. Swirling his tongue around her clit as two of his fingers circled around her entrance.

He easily slid them inside of her, waisting no time with curling them up inside of her, just the way he knew she likes. "No Robin.." She breathed, trying to find the strength to stop him since it just felt so so good. Robin looked up, confusing all over his face. "I want.." She gasped, trying to control her breathing. "I want you to come with me." She said. Robin just smiled at her, climbing back on top of her. "I love how wet you get for me." He was still telling her the things he loves about her, and Regina just couldn't get enough of it. He kissed her, tongues immediately dancing around each other. "I love how you taste." She moaned into the kiss, tasting herself on his tongue. "Me too." She whispered, blushing. "I love how I can make you blush." He stroked her cheek. "I want you Robin." Regina said, almost begging him to make her his.

"I'll be right back." He whispered, kissing her again before he left the room in just his boxers. Regina just laid there, waiting for him, longing for him. Within a minute he entered the room again, having a condom in his hand. And before she could say something he slid his boxers down his legs, stepping out of them before he moved closer to the bed. It was the first time she saw him completely naked, and it only make the wetness between her thighs more unbearable. His erecting gaping at her, his muscular body just asking to be kissed on every single spot of skin. And Regina could do nothing else than to just bite her lip again. He ribbed the plastic with his teeth and rolled the condom over his length, and god what a length he had there. "Come here." She said, her voice low and husky.

He, once again, crawled back on top of her. Kissing her, moving his hand up to her waist, feeling her nipples press against his chest. "Are you certain?" He asked near her ear, before kissing her earlobe. "I've never been more certain of anything in my entire life." She breathed. Their lips locked once again, and when Robin ended the kiss to look into her eyes. He took a grip of his member and ever so gently slid inside of her. They moaned in unison, the both of them finally feeling complete.

It was nothing like she'd ever felt before, not even with Daniel. It felt like coming home, like finding something you have desperately to find, like knowing it is destined to be this way.

He moved all the way inside her, holding still as he let her adjust. It was nothing like he had ever experienced before, not even with Marian. It felt like it was meant to be this way, like Regina was everything he had ever want, like he saw his entire future no longer with just him but with Regina standing next to him.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear before kissing her neck as he started to move inside of her. His thrust were slow, but so full of passion, so full of love that they knew none of them were going to last long. "And I you.." She moaned. "You feel so good." She added.

Regina started to move with him, meet him on every single thrust, her hands were roaming over his back, keeping him as close to her as possible. She wrapped her legs around him, giving him access to go even deeper, and when he did she felt herself getting closer. "Robin.." She breathed as he was still kissing her neck. "I'm.. ah.. I'm so close." He groaned against her skin. "I'm with you love." He said a warm tingling spreading through her stomach as he called her that.

"Let go Regina." He said, his voice so low, so sexy. And she did what he asked. Her walls tightening around him, holding her breath for a moment, he legs shaky as they were still wrapped around him. And she just moaned, burying her head in the crook of his neck. "Regina.." He groaned, as he spilled his seeds into the condom.

They just laid there, his body covering hers, the both of them catching their breaths. "Hey." He said, stroking her cheek as he watched a tear roll down her cheek. He quickly kissed her tear away and moved his thumb over her cheek. "I never though I'd have this again." He smiled at her. "You better get used to it, because you have me. All of me."


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

 _The day after the night before._

Robin slid his finger up and down her bare spine, admiring her incredible body as she was still sleeping peacefully next to him. Last night had been the best night of his life so far, she had told him she loves him and he finally got the chance to tell her the same, and after that he had shown her just how much he loves her. He leaned forward, kissing her shoulder blade, he gently moved her dark hair away from her neck and kissed his way up to just there. Slowly kissing her soft skin, as he felt how she woke up under his touch. "Good morning lovely." He whispered near her ear before she hummed and turned around so she could face him. Her smile immediately made him do the same as he was drowning in her sleepy eyes. "How did you sleep?" He asked, she snuggled closer to him and as a reaction Robin laid on his back so she could rest her head on his chest and he could wrap his arm around her. "Good." She hummed as her eyes closed again. "How about we have a picnic in the garden today, down by the lake?" His fingers were sliding through her hair, before he kissed the top of her head. "Don't you have work." She said after she yawned and snuggled even closer to him, her face buried in the crook of his neck.

"I took the day off." She smiled at the thought of spending the entire day laying in the grass with him. "I tought I was suppose to help you win this big deal, instead you're taking the day off to to be with me." She said, her eyes still shut. "Priorities." He answered as he pulled her on top of him. She opened her eyes to meet his blue ones and smiled again. "Hi." She greeted him. "Hi." He answered. "How about, I cook you breakfast?" He kissed the tip of her nose. "Does that mean you'll leave the bed?" He nodded. "But it also mean that when I return we can spend the entire morning in bed before we move to the lake." That does sound tempting and so Regina kissed him, rolled off him so that he could slide out bed and before he put on some clothes she admired his naked body. She loves how strong he looks, how muscular his back is, his ass. And as she bit her lip he caught her staring. "See something you like?" He teased. "Hurry back to me." She just said and pulled the blanket over her head.

He did as he was told and hurried back to her, finding her, asleep again. He smiled as he sat the tray down on his nightstand. She hummed as he stepped into the bed. "Missed you." She said half asleep. "You want some yoghurt?" He knew she always starts the day with yoghurt, filled with sliced fruit. She sat up, and moved closer to him so their shoulders touched. She sort of wrapped the blanket around her, and smiled as he put the tray on her lap. "Maybe you can take a day off more often?" She suggested as she put one of the strawberry slices that lay on top of her yoghurt into her mouth. "I think that could be arranged." He smiled as he took a bite of his own breakfast.

She looked at him and bit her lip, waiting for him to catch her staring. "What?" He asked. "I'm just.." She looked down at her bowl of yoghurt, smiling shyly. "Happy." Robin put his plaid away, took the tray out of her lap and moved it back to his nightstand and then he brought his hand up to her cheek. Kissing her lips, her jaw, her neck. Regina let her back fell into the mattress again and Robin immediately crawled on top of her. He got rid of the blanket that was avoiding him to really see her and immediately kissed his way down to her breasts.

A lot of burned calories, a shower and a few hours later the lovebirds got dressed and moved to the garden. Robin obviously told his staff to prepare the picnic since the plaids that are near the lake were covered with food, juice, wine, she even saw champagne. "I should tell you I love you more often I think." Regina joked as she sat down on the grass between the plaids, she knew she was suppose to sit on the fabric but she preferred the grass. "I do think I would mind." Robin sat down behind her so that she could sit between his legs and he wrapped his arms around her. "This is nice." She said as she leaned her head back against his shoulder. "It is." He hummed near her ear.

"What do we tell Mary?" Regina said as she looked over the lake. "I mean, we're not really pretending anymore.." She added. "I think Mary already figured that out." She chuckled at his words. "But she does has to stop sending me checks." Robin fell quiet, making Regina turn her head a little to look at him. "Yeah about that.." He started. "I still want you to have the money." He said, to which Regina immediately turned around, she moved out of his grip to sit next to him. "No Robin.." She argued. "No listen, you gave up your life to pretend to be my fiancé, you moved to my house, you lied to all your contacts, it is the least I can do." Regina frowned. "Robin, I told you, It never felt like a burden to be with you." Robin sighed. "I know that but still, I just want you to have it." Regina shook her head. "I will just continue to rip apart every check I get." She answered, letting Robin know he wouldn't win this argument. "Then I'll just pay you in stuff, buy you jewelry, clothes, take you out to fancy places." Regina sighed loud, he is just as stubborn as she is.

She leaned her head against his shoulder. "Then I'll just tell the world you hired me to be you're fake fiance." She said, Robin quickly rolled her over, pushing her back into the grass before he climbed on top of her and pushed her hands into the grass as well. "You wouldn't dare." He played along. "Watch me Locksley." She bit her lip as she tried to get away from him. "Than I'll just have to lock you up in my basement." Before she could say something he kissed her. "Keep you from the world." He breathed between kisses. "All mine." Regina hold her breath, totally getting turned on by his words. "So you're a psychopath after all." She whispered against his lips. "You make me one." He was now kissing her jaw line. "Is that a good thing?" She asked. "We'll see." He answered.

Robin lifted his shirt over his head. "No definitely not, I'm not gonna have sex in your garden for all your staff members to see." Robin quickly stood up and got rid of his jeans too. "Robin what are you doing." He just smiled at her and then ran straight into the lake before he dived into the water. "Idiot." Regina muttered under her breath while she secretly loved his behavior. "You should come in." He said. Regina hesitated, looking back at his house, searching for his staff, not able to spot a single one of them. "Come on, no one is watching." He said, knowing where her thoughts went. Regina walked to the water and let one of the straps of her dress slide down her shoulder. Robin bit his lip, already thinking about how her body would feel when she was pressed against him in the cold water. "Please?" He said, making her laugh at how desperate he sounded.

She took the band out of her hair, letting it fall free over her shoulders, and then she quickly lifted her dress over her head. Robin's mouth fell open at the side of her. She wasn't wearing a bra, just a pair of black lace panties. And before he could comment on it she dove in to the lake. She swam towards him, smiling as she reached him. "Tease." He whispered, knowing she didn't wear a bra on purpose. She wrapped her arms around his neck, their chests pressed together, her hardened nipples firm against his upper body, making it so hard to resist her. He quickly lifted her up so that she could wrap her legs around him to.

And after she did that he walked them to the side of the lake, making sure the they were out of sight. He had no interest in his staff seeing Regina like this, it was for his eyes only. His hands were covering her ass, his lips locked with hers and his body grinding against her as it was so hard to resist her. "Mmm Robin.." She breathed between kisses. "I'm not sure if this.. hmpf.." He shut her up with another kiss. "If this is a good idea." She finished her sentence. "I know." He just breathed, knowing some of his staff members could totally come and check up with them. She smiled as her hands cupped his face. "I've never made out in a lake before." She laughed. "Have you ever slept in a tent." She quickly shook her head at his question. "How about a little getaway then? We can go into the forest, there's no one around this time of the year." Regina searched his face, wondering if he was being serious right now. "We will sleep in a tent, make out under the stars, I would cook you breakfast, just the two of us." She figured he was serious and her smile started to widen as her imagination pictured them in the woods. "There is so much more I want to learn about you, I think it would be good for the both of us." He smiled, wiping a few wet hairs out of her face. "When will we go?" She asked, as she pressed her body closer against his, hoping it would make the cold water more bearable. "How about next weekend?" She kissed him, letting him know she would love to go with him.


End file.
